TODO SUCEDE POR ALGO
by Marivigil
Summary: Peter y Olivia comienzan una relación amorosa, pero son vigilados. Una serie de relatos que llevaran a la solución de un problema.
1. Un nuevo comienzo

1.- Un nuevo comienzo

Ya hace tiempo que Olivia volvió desde el Otro Lado. Hace unos días Peter fue secuestrado y golpeado por un cambiaformas. Y desde que ocurrió ha estado descansando en su casa, para recuperarse.  
>Olivia va a visitarle, pues no le ha visto en ese tiempo.<br>Cuando aparca se toma un momento, e inspira profundamente. Luego se dirige hacia la casa. Peter le abre la puerta  
>- ¡Hola! Que sorpresa. Entra<br>- Si, quería saber cómo estas. Walter no es que sea una buena fuente de información. Dice que no estas nada bien.  
>- Walter siempre exagerando. Como ves no ha sido para tanto<br>-¿Te duele mucho?  
>- No – contesta sonriendo – en realidad sólo fue una contusión, lo único que tengo ahora es una pequeña molestia.<br>-Oh, bien – dice contrariada Olivia, en otras ocasiones Peter se ha encontrado peor y no ha faltado a las investigaciones.  
>-No he vuelto porque quería tomarme un pequeño descanso…para reflexionar. No te preocupes – dice tranquilizando a Olivia, adivinando lo que piensa - , ya mañana estaré con Walter de nuevo. Además, me interesa, tenemos que seguir pensando en cómo solucionar nuestro problema con Walternativo.<br>-Walter tiene la impresión que ese cambiaformas te secuestró para llevarte al Otro Lado  
>-Lo sé, me preocupa que hayan completado el arma<br>-Peter…sabes que…estoy de tu lado  
>-Lo sé, Olivia, lo sé. Pero si ellos tienen gente infiltrada aquí…<br>-No te dejare solo. Sabes que nunca lo haría  
>-Entiendo, es tu trabajo, protegerme para proteger tu mundo.<br>-No, no sólo es eso. Mira han pasado muchas cosas… me he alejado de ti desde que volví del Otro Lado  
>-Y sabes lo mucho que lo siento, sabes que…<br>-He pensado mucho en todo lo que ocurrió…  
>-No lo hagas Olivia, no quiero que sufras más<br>-…El otro día, cuando vi como el cambiaformas te secuestraba…  
>-Olivia, estoy bien, no hay motivo para preocuparse<br>-Peter…me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas en estos días…la posibilidad de que te ocurra algo…  
>-Olivia, yo…<br>- Espera, el otro día, cuando vi que estabas en peligro…  
>-Sabes lo que siento por ti. Sabes que te quiero, que siempre te he querido. Comprendo, y vivo con eso, que tu no quieras estar conmigo. Te hice daño, mucho, y ese es mi castigo, Olivia, tenerte a mi lado y no poder siquiera mirarte a los ojos.<br>-Lo sé, los dos hemos sufrido mucho. Y, Peter, quiero dejar de hacerlo. Necesito que me ayudes para lograrlo.  
>-Olivia- susurra acariciándole la mejilla.<br>-Peter…he perdido tanto tiempo en intentar olvidarte y no lo he conseguido… he estado engañándome a mí misma, quiero recuperarlo, quiero estar contigo – dice besándole, él responde abrazándola y devolviéndole el beso.  
>Pronto surge la pasión y fundidos en un abrazo se dirigen a la habitación de Peter. Allí hacen el amor apasionadamente. Peter la besa, la acaricia como si no creyera que esto pudiera estar sucediendo, Olivia le abraza pegándose contra su cuerpo, no quiere separarse de él nunca, por una vez siente que puede llegar a ser feliz. Solo están ellos dos. Todo desaparece a su alrededor. Ninguno quiere que acabe ese momento. Pasado un rato. Mientras se besan, en la cama, desnudos, una puerta que se cierra. Unos pasos que se acercan y Walter que entra la habitación sorprendiendo a la pareja. Olivia rápidamente se cubre y Peter entra en cólera.<p>

- ¡Qué haces aquí! ¡Sal inmediatamente!  
>- He descubierto nuevos datos sobre la victima ¡Olivia! ¡Estás aquí! Mejor, así no tenemos que llamarte.<br>-¡Esto es increíble! ¿No tienes ningún respeto? – Insiste furioso Peter intentando levantarse, pero Olivia le detiene con una mano, tranquilizándole  
>-Walter – Dice Olivia – mira, ahora no es un buen momento ¿Por qué no bajas y ahora vamos nosotros?<p>

-¡Claro! ¡Ah! Que estabais haciendo el amor, os dejo, seguid con lo vuestro, pero no tardéis mucho ¿vale?

Walter se va, dejando a la pareja mirándose con cierta incredulidad

-¿Cómo puedes permitírselo? Dejar que haga lo que quiera  
>Olivia responde dándole un beso<br>-No pasa nada, Peter. ¿Nos vestimos y bajamos?  
>-Bien… ¿quieres algo de ropa?<br>-Gracias, sí. Ten paciencia con Walter ¿bien?  
>Mientras, Walter se pasea en la cocina. Aparece Peter y le habla:<p>

-Walter, Olivia, seguramente, va a pasar mucho tiempo aquí a partir de ahora.  
>-Y me alegro. Olivia siempre me ha gustado, más que la Otra, incluso<br>-Vale, lo que quería decir, es que desde ya, mi habitación está prohibida para ti. No más visitas sorpresa, si quieres algo, que tiene que ser muy urgente, llama a la puerta…mejor, ni eso, esperas a que bajemos  
>-No le hagas daño, hijo.<br>-No te preocupes, jamás le haré ningún mal.  
>-La amas ¿verdad?<br>-Con toda mi alma  
>-No la compararas con la Otra ¿verdad?<br>-Nunca haría eso, Olivia es única para mí, con sus preocupaciones, con sus obsesiones…  
>-¿De qué obsesiones habláis? – Pregunta Olivia sorprendiéndoles. Lleva una sudadera y un pantalón de chándal de hombre que le queda enorme. Besa a Peter y se sienta en un taburete de la cocina.<br>-Del caso de hoy. Está cerrado ¿verdad?  
>-Eliminamos al cambiaformas que mató a esa persona…pero, Walter, si tienes más datos… ¿Qué has descubierto? – Pregunta mientras Peter le ha puesto un zumo y un plato de algo que parece jamón York<br>-Bien, he hecho más análisis a la víctima, he encontrado altos niveles de Cortexiphan, y nada de Mercurio, ni un poquito. Sabes que cuando un cambiaformas adopta la imagen de alguien deja rastros de Mercurio

La cara de Olivia se ensombrece entonces  
>- Eso significa que… ¿se trata de uno de los niños de los experimentos?<br>-Astrid ha pedido la lista de los sujetos a Massive Dynamic, y no…no formaba parte.  
>-Pero ¿y las incisiones en el paladar? Las tenía<br>-Si, pero comprobándolas mejor me he dado cuenta que son superficiales, como si se las hubiesen hecho para disimular  
>-¿Qué significa? …si el cambiaformas tenía el mismo aspecto que la víctima. Si, por decirlo de alguna forma no la ha tomado de esa persona…<br>-…Puede que sea alguien del Otro Lado – contesta Peter  
>-Entonces lo han logrado…han logrado cruzar, y ha sido por mi culpa. – Dice nerviosa Olivia<br>-Sabes que eso no es así – Replica Peter intentando calmarla – tú no tienes la culpa de nada…  
>-Aún tengo que comprobar cómo murió la víctima. Dimos por hecho que fue el cambiaformas, solo me he limitado a hacer una comprobación rutinaria y los análisis de sangre. No he comprobado otros detalles que quizás indiquen de donde procede<br>-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Como podemos…  
>-Olivia, por hoy ya no podemos hacer nada – asegura Walter<br>-Pero están cruzando- comenta preocupada  
>-Tengo la opinión que sí, que han cruzado, pero no les ha salido bien, no tienen la misma experiencia que nosotros, no saben lo mismo.<br>-Creo…creo, tengo que irme  
>-¡Espera Olivia! ¿Dónde vas?<br>-No soy buena compañía en estos momentos, Será mejor que me marche  
>-¿Y qué me importa eso? Quiero estar contigo, tengas el humor que tengas. Quédate a dormir, Olivia – Peter acaricia la mejilla de Olivia para después abrazarla.<br>Olivia en los brazos de Peter, siente como recobra la esperanza, que no todo está perdido

NOTA: Todo esto lo escribí después de Marionette, por tanto no coinciden ni la reconciliación, ni Sam Weiss y sus explicaciones ni la forma de utilizar la Máquina (bueno, esto último, en algo si...ya lo veréis)

NOTA 2: También decir que algunas historias de las que publicaré simplemente son para tratar la relación de Peter y Olivia (lo que en la Vaca llamé Zona Shipper)


	2. Escenas Familiares con Rachel y Ella

- Escenas Familiares con Rachel y Ella

Aunque Olivia vive prácticamente en casa de Peter, aún conserva su apartamento Un día debe quedarse allí, pues Rachel y Ella están de visita. Peter acude un poco más tarde, para saludarlas. Olivia está sentada en el sofá mirando la escena  
>- ¿Qué tal están mis chicas favoritas? Rachel, ¿cómo va? – Dice dándole un beso en la cara<br>- Bien cuñadito ¿Cuándo podré llamarte así oficialmente? – Peter sonríe pero no contesta  
>- ¡Tío Peter! ¡Qué alegría verte! Mira lo que tengo… ¡una cámara de fotos!<br>- Y digital, que moderna, Ella – dice mientras la sube en brazos para darle un beso  
>- ¿Puedo haceros una foto a ti y a Tía Liv?<br>-Claro, por supuesto – dice dejándola en el suelo y sentándose al lado de Olivia. La mira, la sonríe y la besa…un flash les despista.  
>- Pero… ¿Cómo no has avisado? – Pregunta Olivia<br>- Es que ¡estabais taaaaaaan guapos! – Contesta Ella entusiasmada – pero quiero haceros otra…venga, ¡abraza al tío Peter! – Esta vez los dos posan, Olivia sonríe ligeramente y Peter mirando a su chica con tal enamoramiento que asusta.

Tras un rato de relaciones familiares, llega la hora de que Ella se vaya a dormir. Rachel la acompaña y la pareja se queda sola

- Te voy a echar de menos esta noche – afirma Peter  
>- Lo sé, yo también, pero van a estar apenas dos días y tengo que…<br>- Lo entiendo Olivia, pero si vinieran a…  
>- ¿Y si Walter no quiere…? Tanta visita puede que le ponga nervioso<br>- Puede que tengas razón.

Entonces Rachel interrumpe la conversación  
>- Peter, Ella quiere darte las buenas noches<br>- ¡Vaya! ¡Me has quitado el puesto!  
>- Soy su tío favorito…- Dice orgulloso Peter y va hacia la habitación<br>- Es un encanto Liv, no lo pierdas – dice Rachel sonriendo  
>- Espero que no – contesta pensando en todo lo que puede implicar esa frase<br>- Y te quiere un montón. ¿Para cuándo la boda…? O mejor, una pequeña Olivia para que juegue con Ella.  
>- Creo que vas muy deprisa, Rachel<br>- ¿Dónde vas? – Interrumpe Peter – Aunque creo que él que se va soy yo, ya es tarde y no quiero que Walter se ponga nervioso  
>- Te acompaño al coche. No te importa ¿verdad Rachel?<br>- Para nada- sonríe su hermana

Pasado un rato, bastante rato, Rachel decide asomarse a la puerta, Olivia tarda demasiado. Pero enseguida comprende porqué. Se encuentra con Peter en el pasillo, besándose, rápidamente vuelve dentro. Unos minutos después entra Olivia.

- Me da una pena tremenda – asegura Rachel  
>- ¿A qué te refieres?<br>- Separaros así. Parecéis, no…estáis tan, tan enamorados. Seguro que duerme aquí todas las noches.  
>- Más bien es al revés, voy a la suya. Prácticamente vivo allí. Lo cierto es que la mayor parte de mi ropa está en su casa<br>- ¡Pero como no me lo has dicho! Ahora comprendo que apenas tuvieras algo en el frigorífico  
>- No importa Rachel, está bien<br>- No está bien, para nada, dame el teléfono  
>- ¿qué quieres hacer? No tienes por qué preocuparte, si pasamos un día o dos separados no pasa nada.<br>- Espera un momento…- dice marcando un número en el teléfono - ¡Hola! Soy Rachel… ¡sí!...exacto… ¿Tienen una habitación libre? ¡Genial! ¿No importa que Ella y yo vayamos allí a dormir?... ¡Claro! yo tampoco lo quiero…pero, ellos no me han dicho nada…gracias, enseguida vamos  
>- Rachel, por favor, no hace falta que lo hagas, no te vayas a un hotel, además Peter ya se ha ido<br>- No me voy a un hotel, nos vamos todas, las tres, y vamos a casa de tu novio, con quien hablaba era con su padre  
>- ¿Con Walter? ¿Has hablado con él?<br>- Y está encantando con que vayamos, por cierto, Peter aún no había llegado, será mejor que le avises por si se ha ido de copas, no vaya a encontrarse con la sorpresa. Voy a levantar a Ella.

En ese momento suena el teléfono, Olivia aún desconcertada contesta, es Peter, acaba de llegar y Walter acaba de informarle.

- ¿Necesitáis ayuda?  
>- No, gracias…Rachel es increíble, siento todo el lío que ha formado<br>- Tu hermana es genial, tranquila, Walter está entusiasmado…iré preparando la habitación. Aquí os espero. Te quiero

Ya en la casa. Walter las recibe aplaudiendo, mientras Peter guía a Rachel y Ella hacia su habitación  
>- No te importa ¿verdad Walter?<br>- ¡Para nada! ¡Niños en la casa!  
>- Ten cuidado Walter – dice bajando Peter – nada de ir desnudo, tenemos invitadas, ni dejar drogas a la vista, ni experimentar con niños…<br>- No te preocupes hijo, no voy desnudo desde que Olivia vive aquí, por supuesto mis drogas las tomo en el laboratorio…y me ofendes, ya no hago eso. Ella es un encanto, y jamás le haría daño.  
>- Esta bien, lo siento Walter<br>- Bien, no pasa nada. Lo comprendo, sé que no tengo muy buena fama…prometo portarme bien.  
>- ¡Ya está acostada! – Dice Rachel bajando las escaleras – no estará molesto con tanta gente aquí verdad ¿Doctor Bishop?<br>- tranquila, lo cierto es que me gusta ver la casa llena…  
>- bien, estoy cansada, yo también me voy a dormir…buenas noches Olivia – dice dando un beso a su hermana – Peter – se despide abrazándole – gracias por todo. Señor Bishop.<br>- Espera que te acompaño…- dice Olivia marchándose con su hermana  
>En el segundo piso, Olivia y Rachel se abrazan despidiéndose de nuevo<br>- gracias hermanita…de verdad  
>- Te quiero Olivia, y quiero que seas feliz…y Peter hace que lo seas. Buenas noches hermanita<br>- Buenas noches Rachel… - se despide Olivia con una sonrisa. En ese momento aparece Peter. Olivia sonríe y se acerca a abrazarle…  
>- Estoy feliz de tenerte aquí…no puedo imaginarme estar sin ti ni una noche<br>- ¿Por qué no entramos y me lo demuestras? – comenta Olivia sonriendo.  
>- ¿No las molestaremos?<br>- Si no armamos mucho ruido, no  
>- Eso no lo prometo – dice besando a Olivia.<p>

A la mañana siguiente, Ella comienza a levantarse. Rachel, medio dormida, le advierte

- No vayas a despertar a tía Olivia, déjala, ahora está con Peter y no quiero que les molestes…por si acaso  
>- ¿Por si acaso que, mama?<br>- No vayas y ya está…baja al salón y espérame

Ella obedece, se sienta en el sofá cuando de pronto oye un canturreo en la cocina. Es Walter que se está preparando el desayuno

- ¡Hola tío Walter!  
>- ¡Pequeña! ¿Ya te has levantado? ¿No es muy pronto?<br>- Tengo 8 años…y como dice mi madre, no paro quieta ¿Qué estás haciendo?  
>- Mi desayuno…una mezcla de infusiones, y un poco de… bueno ¿quieres desayunar?<br>- Si, gracias  
>- ¿tomas café? – Pregunta Walter mientras busca por los armarios<br>- Mi madre no me deja, un vaso de leche estaría bien, con unas galletas, por favor  
>- ¡Eso es fácil! ¿Dónde estará la leche?<br>- ¡En el frigorífico!  
>- ¡Qué razón tienes!<p>

Rachel, preocupada por lo que pueda estar haciendo Ella, baja a la cocina y se encuentra con Walter hablando con su hija

- Y para ordeñar una vaca, hay que desinfectar primero el pezón…  
>- ¿todo bien? – Interrumpe Rachel<br>- ¡Oh si mama! Tío Walter me está enseñando cosas sobre la leche ¿sabías que en Irlanda la hervían con excrementos para….?  
>- Creo que es suficiente…gracias Walter- sonríe Rachel ¿Has desayunado ya?<br>- Si, tío Walter, me ha preparado un vaso de leche con galletas ¡Estaba riquísimo!  
>- ¡Buenos días! – Saluda Olivia - ¿cómo va todo?<br>- ¡tía Olive! ¿Sabías que…?  
>- Da lo mismo cariño. Gracias Walter por cuidarla. Vamos cariño, ve a lavarte…<br>- ¿todo bien Rachel? –Pregunta cuando su hermana pasa por su lado  
>- Bien, de verdad, Walter es un poco raro, pero a Ella le encanta, lo cierto es que a mí me gusta también – dice susurrando y marchándose tras la niña<br>- Es una niña estupenda – Comenta Walter – Me alegra mucho que estén aquí. Espero que vengan más a menudo  
>- Tú también les has gustado…Claro que volverán.<br>- Gracias Olivia.


	3. La carta

– La carta

Olivia se encuentra en su apartamento, está sentada en el sofá frente a su portátil, rodeada de papeles. De pronto, oye como la puerta se abre. Es Peter que entra con su propia llave

- ¿Cómo vas? – Dice mientras se sienta a su lado  
>- Terminando de redactar el informe del caso… ¿Por qué vas tan arreglado? Es que… ¿íbamos a salir? – Peter sonríe y asiente – lo siento – se disculpa Olivia<br>- No te preocupes, sabía que iba a pasar – contesta divertido  
>- ¿Tengo tiempo para arreglarme algo?<br>- Claro, tranquila…tienes tiempo de sobra  
>- Bien…para no retrasarme más… ¿puedes guardar el informe?<br>- Por supuesto – dice besándola. Olivia le mira esboza una sonrisa y se marcha hacia la habitación.

Peter entonces guarda el documento y se dispone a apagar el portátil cuando ve un archivo en la pantalla principal, cuyo nombre sólo es una P., curioso lo abre y se encuentra con un archivo de texto:

"Peter, te necesito. Me ayudaste en el Otro Lado y me ayudas ahora dándome fuerzas para luchar contra esta oscuridad que me rodea. Sabes encontrarme cuando me siento perdida en ese tenebroso pozo de mi mente. Me mantienes sujeta a este Universo. Estas a mi lado cada vez que todo se pone en contra. Cada vez que me abrazas, cuando hacemos el amor, con tus besos, tus caricias, cuando me miras, me siento renacer, noto que mi vida tiene sentido. Sin ti no podría superar esas pruebas a las que me enfrento continuamente. Y a pesar de los problemas que hemos tenido, que nos han mantenido separados durante tanto tiempo, estoy segura que nada ni nadie volverá a lograrlo. Lucharé por ti, no podría soportar perderte. Te amo Peter.

Emocionado, cierra el documento, no quiere decir a Olivia que lo ha leído, supone que son sus pensamientos y que los quiere mantener para ella, cuando quiera enseñárselo ya lo hará. Ahora siente que la ama más que nunca.  
>Otro archivo que le llama la atención es uno clasificado como "Fotos". Esta vez se encuentra con imágenes de los dos. Peter recuerda que son las instantáneas que Ella tomó con su cámara nueva.<br>- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunta Olivia asomando sólo la cabeza por la puerta - ¿Te estas aburriendo?  
>- Para nada… ¿Y estas fotos?<br>- ¿Qué…que fotos?  
>- Tu, yo… ¡oye! ¡Yo las quiero!<br>- Ella me las mandó por email, descárgatelas si quieres – dice entrando en la habitación. Peter se la queda mirando estupefacto, Olivia está bellísima, el pelo suelto ondulado, su cuerpo marcado por un vestido negro que deja ver sus moldeadas piernas  
>- Estas…estas preciosa, Olivia – dice levantándose<br>- ¿Te gusta? Cuando lo vi pensé en ti- dice mientras le besa  
>- La verdad…podríamos quedarnos – contesta con una sonrisa pícara<br>- Ni hablar… ¿después del trabajo que me he tomado? ¿Quieres esconderme o algo así?  
>- Para nada…- sonríe Peter mientras acaricia el pelo de Olivia – quiero que todo el mundo sepa lo bella que es la mujer que amo…aunque tú siempre estas preciosa – termina diciendo para luego besarla - ¿Nos vamos?<p> 


	4. Pesadillas

- LAS PESADILLAS

Es de noche. Total oscuridad en la casa de los Bishop. De repente, Olivia despierta sobresaltada. Para evitar despertar a Peter, que duerme a su lado, se levanta y va hacia el baño. Necesita refrescarse, se reclina sobre el lavabo, esperando que esa sensación de ahogo que la oprime, pase.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre Olivia? ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta Peter desde la puerta, Olivia se vuelve hacia él, intentado esbozar una sonrisa<br>- Todo bien, sólo ha sido un mal sueño. No pasa nada.  
>- ¿Por qué no me has despertado? – Pregunta mientras se acerca y la abraza<br>- No quería preocuparte. No es nada, Peter  
>- Estamos juntos en esto Olivia. Te quiero y quiero saber todo lo que te ocurre – dice besándola<br>- Es sólo una pesadilla más, No tiene importancia  
>- Pero… ¿has tenido más? – Pregunta preocupado<br>- Algunas más, pero todo está bien… ¿volvemos a la cama?  
>- Si, ven – dice llevándola de la mano, la acerca a su lado de la cama y hace que se acueste, se reclina sobre ella y la besa<br>- Ahora vengo – Dice para inmediatamente salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la cocina, donde se encuentra con Walter  
>- ¡Peter! ¿Qué haces aquí abajo?<br>- Es Olivia, ha tenido una pesadilla, quiero prepararle algo para que se tranquilice y pueda dormir…una de tus infusiones, por ejemplo  
>- Oh, puedes llevarle pasiflora, melissa, tienes valeriana, tila, incluso amapola…pero no hace falta que hagas nada…toma, es la de Olivia. La tengo preparada para ella, supongo que no bajara.<br>- No, no va a bajar, si puedo evitarlo pero… ¿Cómo que la tienes preparada para ella?  
>- Cuando no puede dormir, Olivia baja y ya le tengo preparada su infusión. Tenemos unas charlas bastante interesantes…<br>- ¿Y ocurre muy a menudo? ¿Qué no pueda dormir?  
>- Si…prácticamente, la mayor parte de las noches.<br>- ¿Y qué podemos hacer entonces? Olivia está sufriendo…pero sin experimentos, ni drogas, ni nada por el estilo  
>- Quédate con ella, a su lado, quiérela mucho, hijo…<br>- De eso no hay duda…por cierto ¿Qué tiene esta infusión?  
>- De todo un poco…a Olivia le encanta...<br>- Ya, buenas noches, Walter. Puedes irte a dormir, Olivia no va a bajar esta noche. Hoy estoy yo para hablar con ella.  
>- Bien, bien…Recuerda hijo, tú también tenías pesadillas de pequeño.<p>

Peter vuelve a la habitación con la infusión en la mano, se encuentra a Olivia mirando hacia el techo con gesto de preocupación, cuando le ve entrar, cambia el gesto a una sonrisa.  
>- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Qué traes? ¡Por qué te has molestado! Gracias – dice dándole un beso.<br>- Te lo mereces, Oliva, quiero que estés tranquila – dice sentándose en la cama a su lado - ¿Qué es eso de las charlas que tienes con Walter? - – pregunta mientras Olivia se toma la infusión  
>- ¿Estaba abajo?<br>- Si, si quieres bajar todavía estas a tiempo – dice con una sonrisa  
>- No, lo que quiero es que te acuestes y me abraces, eso sí que me vendría bien<br>Peter rodea la cama y se acuesta, abrazando a su vez a Olivia, que se acurruca junto a él.  
>- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos que yo sufría pesadillas de pequeño?<br>- Si, y he intentado repetir lo que me contaste, de verdad, pero… ¿Podemos dejar esto ahora?  
>- Cómo quieras… ¿se puede saber de qué habláis?<br>- De lo que surja, el más habitual eres tú, de cómo eras de niño  
>- Vaya, Espero que Walter no se esté pasando ¿y de que más?<br>- Te vas a reír, también de nuestros hijos, de…  
>- Un momento, espera… de nuestros hijos ¿tuyos y míos?<br>- Si, no te molesta ¿verdad?  
>- No, me parece curioso, nada más…No tendrás algo que decirme ¿verdad?<br>- ¿a qué te refieres?  
>- ¿Estas embarazada Olivia?<br>- ¡Nooo! Ya te habrías enterado ¿no crees?  
>- Eso espero, que no sea Walter el primero al que se lo digas<br>- Creo que me estoy durmiendo, Peter, la infusión de Walter está haciendo efecto  
>- Duerme tranquila, Olivia, estoy a tu lado. – Susurra besando su cabeza. Esta vez es Peter quien no puede dormir<p> 


	5. Charlas a medianoche

Charlas a Medianoche 1.

Walter y Olivia se encuentran en una de sus incursiones nocturnas a la cocina, tomando una infusión preparada por el científico, ella se las toma siempre sin preguntar, le son efectivas y después de beberlas suele dormir mejor.

- Walter, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
>- Todas las que quieras<br>- Espero que no te moleste. Es sobre tu Peter  
>- No te preocupes, no me importará hablar de él.<br>- ¿Crees que si no hubiese…?  
>- muerto, puedes decirlo<br>- ¿Crees que hubiera podido conocer a Peter? Al que está durmiendo arriba, quiero decir  
>- En principio, no. Si mi hijo se hubiese salvado, yo no habría cruzado para salvar al hijo de Walternativo… O quizás, ten en cuenta que todo depende de las decisiones que tomemos y considerando que todo son suposiciones, también pudiera ocurrir que yo, al ver como el padre de Peter se despistó con el Observador y no iba a salvar a su hijo, yo cruzase de todas formas para salvarle, que me lo trajese y entonces los dos niños se criarían como hermanos gemelos, o incluso devolverlo…<br>- ¿Y los experimentos del Cortexiphan? Los hacías por si se producía la guerra entre los Universos, antes incluso de que ocurriese lo de tu hijo.  
>- Pensábamos que en algún momento los dos Universos chocarían, ahí sé que te implicarías. Y posiblemente te hubieses encontrado con mi Peter. Quizás no hubieseis tenido ningún tipo de relación, pues sería diferente al tuyo. Más estable, supongo, no habría cambiado tanto de trabajo, no le hubiesen expulsado del MIT, no habría viajado tanto por todo el mundo buscando su lugar.<br>- ¿Y qué ocurriría con…?  
>- ¿con tu Peter? Puede que lo encontrases, si los Universos se llegan a cruzar, pero en una situación diferente a la de ahora, quizás seríais enemigos.<br>- Crees que si no lo hubieses traído… ¿estaría con la Otra?  
>- Ahí sí que estoy seguro. No. – Dice tajante Walter para tranquilizarla – Walternativo entonces no sería Secretario de Defensa, y la Otra estaría a lo suyo…En eso puedes estar tranquila.<br>- dime una cosa ¿Por qué te preocupa esto?  
>- Aunque te parezca una tontería, Walter. Ahora mismo no puedo concebir mi vida sin tener a Peter a mi lado<br>- No me parece eso, Olivia. Vuestro destino es estar juntos. Y me refiero a ti y a Peter, él que está arriba. Estoy seguro que incluso estando en Universos distintos, incluso siendo enemigos, en algún momento os habríais encontrado y seguro os enamoraríais y terminaríais unidos para siempre  
>- Gracias Walter por seguirme la corriente<br>- En absoluto, estoy convencido absolutamente de lo que digo. A pesar de que sea científico, creo en vuestro destino firmemente  
>- Si – sonríe tímidamente Olivia – Creo que voy a volver a la cama antes que Peter se dé cuenta de que no estoy, buenas noches Walter – dice levantándose y marchándose hacia el dormitorio. Peter sigue dormido, así que se mete en la cama y se acurruca junto a él.<br>- ¿has tenido ya tu charla con Walter? – Susurra Peter medio dormido  
>- sí, duérmete - dice dándole un beso<br>- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunta mientras la abraza  
>- Mucho. Sobre todo el final<br>- Bien…bien – dice quedándose dormido  
>Olivia observa como Peter se queda traspuesto y sonríe mientras le acaricia la cara. Piensa que Walter tiene razón, que están destinados a estar juntos. Y aunque sea una mentira piadosa, espera que el científico no se equivoque.<p> 


	6. Pesadillas 2

Pesadillas 2

De noche otra vez. Olivia vuelve a despertar asustada, se sienta en la cama y se sujeta la frente mientras intenta tranquilizarse.  
>- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Otra pesadilla? – Pregunta Peter incorporándose y abrazándola<br>- Si, pero ya está todo bien. No te preocupes.  
>- Cuéntamelo Olivia, quizás así puedas quitártela de la cabeza<br>- Peter, no creo que…  
>- Yo ya he sufrido esto ¿recuerdas?<br>- Si, pero…no es agradable  
>- No importa, ninguna pesadilla es agradable. ¿Por qué no pruebas?<br>- Se trataba de ti, estabas en esa máquina, te salían rayos por los ojos mientras tu cuerpo se consumía, y yo estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada, no podía moverme, estaba paralizada mientras me sacaban el cerebro…  
>- Tranquila, eso no va a pasar…no dejaremos que ocurra. – dice acariciándole el pelo. Voy a prepararte una infusión…<br>- No, no te vayas, quédate conmigo  
>- Está bien…vamos a acostarnos y a intentar no pensar en eso. Todo va a ir bien, Olivia…Te quiero y nada volverá a separarnos. ¿De acuerdo?<br>- Espero que tengas razón Peter  
>- Por supuesto que la tengo – dice mientras la acaricia. Ninguno de los dos durmió bien esa noche. Mejor dicho, Olivia ni siquiera durmió.<p>

Al día siguiente, en la escena de un crimen, con Broyles. Olivia parece un poco despistada  
>- ¿Qué opina agente Dunham? – Pregunta el agente<br>- ¿Perdón señor?  
>- Sobre la víctima, ¿Qué cree que ha podido ocurrir?<br>- Lo siento señor, aún no tengo una opinión. Interrogaré al testigo de nuevo – dice marchándose.  
>Broyles se acerca a Peter, que la mira alejarse con preocupación<br>- Peter, sé que me meto donde no me llaman, y si fueran los dos, agentes bajo mi mando, ya habría tomado medidas  
>- ¿A qué se refiere?<br>- Sé que no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo, les necesito a los dos y siendo como son, pareja…la agente Dunham está algo distraída.  
>- Oh, pero no está así por mí, bueno en cierta medida sí. Está teniendo pesadillas, muy fuertes, apenas duerme<br>- ¿Sobre su experiencia en el Otro Lado?  
>- Eso, el arma…son terribles, no sé cómo puedo hacer para que paren<br>- ¿El doctor Bishop tiene alguna idea?  
>- Solo las que implican el tanque y Olivia no quiere volver a entrar ahí<br>- Espero que se solucione pronto.  
>- No más que yo, créame<p> 


	7. El tanque

- EL TANQUE

En el laboratorio Peter habla con Walter sobre las pesadillas de Olivia, que llega en ese momento.  
>- No quiero entrar en el tanque, eso por descontado, prefiero no hacerlo. Tampoco quiero que me hipnotices, ni nada por el estilo. No quiero enfrentarme a esas pesadillas.- comenta Olivia<br>- No estarás sola, mantendré el contacto contigo todo el rato, ya lo sabes – asegura Walter.  
>- No es lo mismo. Aunque oiga tu voz lo reviviré igual<br>- Entraré en el tanque por ella – Se ofrece Peter  
>- ¡¿qué? – Exclaman Walter y Olivia a la vez<br>- ¿Cómo crees que vas a hacer eso? Es mi cabeza, no la tuya  
>- Como ocurrió con John Scott… ¡buena idea hijo! –Dice animado Walter<br>- Ni hablar, no quiero que lo hagas, no sabes qué es eso, Peter – dice Olivia – yo estoy más preparada, tú…  
>- Así Olivia no estaría sola, me limitaría a dormirte, nada más, con un sedante- dice Walter<br>- ¿Y qué vamos a conseguir con eso?  
>- Podrás enfrentarte a tus pesadillas con ayuda de Peter ¿Qué te parece?<br>- No estoy muy conforme, sobre todo el que Peter entre en el tanque no me convence  
>- Estaré vigilando para que no corra peligro.<br>- Esta bien…entonces vamos a hacerlo, pero Walter, prométeme que Peter estará bien  
>- Estaré bien, Olivia. Eso te lo aseguro yo – contesta Peter abrazándola<br>- ¡avisare a Astrid! Necesitamos otro ayudante, Peter es demasiado grande para sacarlo nosotros solos.

Al día siguiente Peter, se encuentra en el laboratorio vestido solo con su ropa interior negra. Olivia está a su lado, vestida con una bata. Ayudando a colocarle, con instrucciones del mismo Peter, los sensores.  
>- No tienes por qué entrar en el tanque. Aún recuerdo como intentaste convencerme cuando hice lo mismo por John ¿Por qué has cambiado de idea?<br>- Lo recuerdo, entonces sabrás que siento, Te quiero Olivia, y haría cualquier cosa por ti  
>Olivia se queda en silencio mirándole a los ojos y a continuación le besa.<br>- ¡Bien pareja! Ya está bien de arrumacos ¿Dónde está Astrid? - interrumpe Walter  
>-¡Aquí! – Dice la agente mientras entra en el laboratorio acompañada de un hombre bastante corpulento – He ido a recoger al agente Johnston, nos ayudara hoy.<br>- Bien, bien…Astrid prepara a Olivia, mientras me ocuparé de Peter….Agente Cortón…bueno, ayúdeme con mi hijo  
>Las dos agentes se alejan, Olivia se retira la bata quedándose también en ropa interior para que Astrid le coloque los correspondientes sensores, preocupada mira hacia Peter al que están ayudando a entrar en el tanque, sus miradas se cruzan por un segundo, en el que el chico le sonríe guiñándole un ojo para tranquilizarla... Olivia esboza una sonrisa aunque en su interior se está muriendo de angustia<br>- Ahora te voy a inyectar el sedante, quizás te haga un poco de daño  
>- No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada<br>- Será mejor que te acuestes, te va a hacer efecto enseguida – le aconseja Astrid  
>- Si…ya lo estoy notando…- dice Olivia mientras se queda dormida<p>

En el tanque, Peter se siente extraño, las drogas que le ha suministrado Walter, están comenzando a hacer efecto. Cierra los ojos mientras escucha la voz del científico dándole las instrucciones que ya tantas veces ha oído cuando era Olivia quien estaba en su lugar. De pronto, siente una ráfaga de aire, una sensación conocida, que le trae recuerdos. Abre los ojos y sorprendido se encuentra delante de su casa de la playa. Una tenue luz roja lo inunda todo. Peter vestido con un traje blanco, observa que en el jardín, diferente a como lo recuerda, hay un niño, y piensa que es él cuando era pequeño, y que está jugando con un perro al que no reconoce, y junto a ellos, juguetes que nunca tuvo  
>"Busca a Olivia" – dice la voz de Walter en su cabeza "Encuéntrala"<br>Peter se vuelve y mira hacia la playa, en la orilla distingue una figura familiar, es Olivia que se encuentra mirando hacia el mar. Peter mientras se acerca observa cómo va vestida, con una túnica gris que se mece al viento.  
>- ¡Olivia! – La llama - ¡Olivia! – repite, pero ella no contesta. Peter se acerca aún más, y al tocarla, de repente todo se vuelve negro.<br>- ¿qué ha ocurrido? Todo está oscuro  
>"Tranquilo" "busca una salida"<br>- Oigo algo. Es como una respiración… ¿Olivia?  
>- Peter… ¿Dónde estáis? – Susurra con voz quebrada Olivia<br>- Estoy aquí, a tu lado…- De repente surge la luz, Peter se encuentra en una celda, Olivia, sentada, con la apariencia que tenía cuando fue a buscarlo al otro lado, el pelo rojo y el flequillo. De repente da un salto hacia delante suplicando. Peter puede ver que su padre, Walternativo está al otro lado del cristal  
>- ¡Olivia! ¡Olivia! – Grita Peter<br>"Es un recuerdo" "Déjala"  
>- ¡Esta sola! ¡La tiene encerrada!<br>"Te voy a sacar de ahí, ahora"  
>- ¡No! ¡Olivia! – Peter la llama de nuevo desesperado. Pero ya no está en esa oscuridad. Sino en un laboratorio. Reconoce a Brandon, preparando un experimento. La puerta se abre y un soldado entra empujando a Olivia que esposada tropieza al entrar. El soldado tira a Olivia sobre la camilla a lo que Peter grita indignado.<br>"No puedes interactuar con ellos, recuerda" "márchate de ahí" "busca a Olivia"  
>- ¡Pero…! ¡Eh, déjala! Grita Peter cuando ve como Brandon la ata a la camilla y le inyecta algo mientras ella suplica de dolor. Olivia entonces en su desesperación vuelve la mirada hacia Peter y dice<br>- ¡Peter ayúdame!  
>"No puedes hacer nada" "fuera de ahí" "A otro lado"<br>- ¡No, Olivia me necesita! – dice alargando la mano para tocar a Olivia. De repente, se encuentra en un quirófano…aterrado, ve a Olivia es la mesa con líneas dibujadas en su rostro…  
>- ¡No! ¡Olivia, no!<br>"Peter tu tensión se está disparando, respira profundamente, cierra los ojos, voy a llevarte a otro lado"  
>- No, no…deja que ayude a Olivia…- Peter entonces comprueba con brusquedad que ya no está allí. Se encuentra en un bosque espeso y oscuro.<br>"Mira a tu alrededor, busca a Olivia" "tenemos poco tiempo"  
>- Apenas veo nada… espera, creo que ahí delante…<br>Peter se acerca a un árbol y cree ver a alguien, cree que…si, lo es, se trata de Olivia, está sentada y abrazada a sí misma. Lo primero en que se fija es en sus pies, descalzos y ensangrentados. Se agacha junto a ella y le habla:  
>- Olivia – susurra, ya no está seguro de si puede oírle, se sorprende cuando ella levanta la cara y le sonríe con una mueca<br>- Has venido…estas aquí  
>Peter le devuelve la sonrisa y mientras le acaricia la mejilla, observa que su pelo esta revuelto, la cara sucia y golpeada, su vestido, la túnica con el que la había visto en la playa, rasgado.<br>- Ven conmigo, Olivia – dice ayudándola a levantarse  
>- Te estaba esperando, sabía que vendrías…que no me dejarías aquí…<br>-Olivia…  
>- No me dejes, no quiero oír más esos susurros ¿los oyes? ¿Puedes oírlos?<br>Peter presta atención y se da cuenta que todo el bosque murmura a su alrededor y que entre los árboles se mueven sombras siniestras.  
>- Estoy aquí, contigo, ya nada te hará daño- dice para besarla inmediatamente. En ese momento todo salta en pedazos a su alrededor, mientras ellos se mantienen impasibles unidos en un beso eterno.<p>

La oscuridad da paso a la luz. La pareja se encuentra ahora de nuevo en la playa. Peter contempla a Olivia, su aspecto ha cambiado, el pelo rubio ya no está enmarañado, su rostro, suave y limpio. El vestido antes gris, ahora es blanco  
>.- Me has sacado de la oscuridad – dice Olivia besando de nuevo a Peter, que responde abrazándola fuertemente.<br>"Ya es hora de volver" Se oye decir a Walter. Peter entonces nota como tiran de él separándole de Olivia…de pronto se encuentra en el laboratorio. El agente Johnston le tiene sujeto por los brazos y Walter le suministra una inyección de dextro anfetamina  
>- ¿Y Olivia? ¿Dónde está? – Pregunta inquieto Peter<br>- Aún está dormida – contesta Astrid – tranquilo, sus constantes son normales, despertará en unos minutos  
>- He visto lo que le pasó en el Otro Lado, he visto su pesadilla, quiero estar con ella – dice intentando levantarse.<br>- tranquilo hijo, la has ayudado todo lo que has podido – responde Walter – Agente Gordon ¿puede acompañar a Peter hasta donde se encuentra la Agente Dunham?

Olivia despierta, abre los ojos poco a poco. Peter está a su lado, sujetando su mano  
>- Hola – saluda aturdida - ¿Estas bien?<br>- Claro que si… ¿Cómo te encuentras tú?  
>- Extraña…esos sueños. Me siento como si me faltase algo – dice mientras intenta levantarse<br>- Espera que te ayude – dice Peter sujetándola – aún estas mareada, tranquila  
>- Pude verte…<br>- Estuvimos juntos Olivia, pude ver lo que estaba pasando en tu mente en ese momento  
>- Lo siento…no era muy agradable<br>- No te disculpes, he comprendido cómo te sientes, lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Ahora Olivia, te amo mucho más – dice acariciándole la mejilla  
>- ¿Cómo vais? – Interrumpe Walter - ¿Dolores de cabeza? ¿Ansiedad?<br>- Estamos bien – dice Peter sentándose al lado de Olivia y abrazándola  
>- ¿Crees que volveré a tener pesadillas? – Pregunta ella aun somnolienta<br>- No te puedo asegurar eso, Olivia. La mente es muy complicada de descifrar. Hoy lo único que hemos hecho ha sido enfrentarnos a una pequeña parte…  
>- ¿Entonces? Peter ha arriesgado su vida por nada – se queja ella<br>- ¿Por nada? Eres mi vida. Jamás, nada de lo que haga por ti será suficiente. – Dice tajante Peter  
>Olivia le mira y sonríe tímidamente a lo que Peter responde con un beso en los labios-<br>- ¿Por qué no os buscáis una habitación? ¡Por favor! – Exclama Walter de forma teatral para inmediatamente marcharse con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	8. Sam Weiss

SAM WEISS

Olivia, debido a sus pesadillas, decide ir a ver a Sam Weiss. Pero antes tiene que contárselo a Peter.  
>- ¿Y quién es ese?<br>- Me lo recomendó Nina Sharp, cuando tuve el accidente, él me ayudó.  
>- ¿Es un terapeuta?<br>- Algo así…más o menos  
>- ¿Y dónde tiene la consulta? ¿En el centro?<br>- No, en una bolera  
>- ¡¿Qué? ¿Qué clase de terapeuta tiene su consulta en una bolera?<br>- No te preocupes, es bueno  
>- ¿Y a qué hora tienes la cita?<br>- No hay cita. Voy cuando puedo, después del trabajo, y normalmente es bastante tarde, Weiss siempre está a punto de cerrar  
>- Por lo menos me llamaras para saber que llegaras tarde<br>- Por supuesto, lo menos que quiero es que estés preocupado- dice besándole  
>- ¿No quieres que te acompañe?<br>- No me pasará nada Peter  
>- De esa forma estaré más tranquilo<br>- Confía en mí, toda ira bien

Olivia llega a la bolera. Sam Weiss está solo, limpiando tras el mostrador, cuando ve a la agente la saluda  
>- ¡Olivia! Cuanto tiempo ¿Dónde te has metido? ¿En un Universo Paralelo?<br>- ¿cómo? – Pregunta Olivia asustada  
>- Es una broma, sólo eso. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?<br>- ¿No lo sabes? – Comenta irónica Olivia  
>- Estás enamorada, tienes ese pequeño brillo en los ojos que antes no estaba ¿problemas en el paraíso?<br>- No, no se trata de eso…tengo pesadillas ¿Puede ser debido al accidente? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero…  
>- ¿Te quiere?.. Me refiero a tu chico, ¿te ama?<br>- Si, es un gran hombre.  
>- ¿Y te lo dice muy a menudo?<br>- Si…pero ¿Por qué preguntas eso?  
>- ¿Y le amas tú?<br>- Por supuesto – Responde algo indignada Olivia  
>- ¿Y le dices que le amas? ¿Acaso se lo dices?<br>- Creo que te estás pasando, Weiss  
>- Díselo más a menudo, es bueno para la relación de pareja<br>- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con mis pesadillas?  
>- Tened un hijo<br>- ¿Cómo?  
>- Quédate embarazada. Sabes cómo se hace ¿verdad?<br>- No sé cómo eso va a…  
>- Tengo que cerrar Olivia, hoy ha sido un día duro. Adiós Agente Dunham.<p>

Olivia se marcha asombrada. Cuando llega a casa de los Bishop. Peter la está esperando.

- ¿Por qué no estas durmiendo?  
>- Estando tu fuera, no puedo estar tranquilo ¿Y bien?<br>- Weiss tiene unos métodos algo raros, pero efectivos. Me ha dicho…no te rías, que tengamos un hijo.  
>- Me gusta ese Sam Weiss. Tiene buenas ideas<br>- Tú… ¿tú quieres hijos?  
>- Sí, quiero formar una familia contigo, Olivia. Te quiero ¿Podemos subir y empezar ya?<br>- Vale – contesta sonriendo- me gusta la idea…Un momento, Peter, no te lo digo muy a menudo, pero sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?  
>- Claro, cariño. Me lo demuestras cada día…<p> 


	9. Viendo la tele

Viendo la tele.

Son las 10 de la noche. Peter está en la cama con el mando del televisor en la mano, parece que está buscando algo que ver.  
>Olivia sale del baño, sonriendo, se mete en la cama junto a su novio.<br>- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunta dándole un beso - ¿Vas a poner una película?  
>- ¿No quieres? Hoy ha sido un día muy duro, y estamos cansados para otra cosa – Dice Peter sonriendo de forma pícara<br>- Si, es una buena idea. No tengo sueño, quizás así…  
>- ¿Qué te apetece ver? Tenemos "la gata sobre el tejado de Zinc" en el canal 5<br>- No – se queja Olivia – no quiero ver gente sufrir.  
>- Los cañones de Navarone – Pregunta el chico cambiando de canal<br>- ¿Guerra? Mejor no  
>- ¿Y la invasión de los ladrones de cuerpos?<br>- ¿No crees que ya tenemos bastante con lo que vemos cada día? Y mira que me gustaba esa película…las dos versiones, incluso la moderna.  
>- Mira, Casablanca…bueno, está ya directamente no la quiero ver yo… ¿Y Doctor Zhivago?<br>- Ufff... – resopla Olivia – mira, pon lo que quieras…creo que todo me recuerda a otras cosas…no te preocupes, yo leeré mi "ciencia forense"  
>- ¿No te importa? Me apetece ver una película<br>- Tranquilo. No siempre vamos a estar de acuerdo en todo…  
>- Bien, pero ven aquí...deja que te abrace, ¿te molesto para leer?<br>- No…estoy muy bien así, demasiado – dice besándole, Peter sonríe y le devuelve el beso.  
>Los dos se quedan en silencio. Peter viendo la película y Olivia con su libro. Pasada la primera mitad de Doctor Zhivago, Peter nota como la Agente se revuelve, deja el libro en la mesilla y se acurruca sobre él. Piensa que le ha entrado sueño, como sabe lo que le cuesta dormir, decide hacer un sacrificio y apaga el televisor, ya la verá en otra ocasión.<br>- Pero… ¡Que haces! ¿No la vas a ver? – Protesta Olivia  
>- Pensé que te ibas a dormir, no quería molestarte ¿la quieres ver?<br>- Bueno, a no ser que tú…  
>- Por supuesto – dice encendiendo el televisor de nuevo – pero te advierto, aquí la gente sufre mucho…<br>- No hagas que me arrepienta, ya lo sé, ya la he visto unas cuantas veces ¿la vemos? –  
>- Claro, cariño…- dice besándola – solo quiero lo mejor para ti.<br>- Lo sé – dice Olivia abrazándole aún más – y ahora quiero estar contigo y que sufran otros.  
>Se quedan de nuevo en silencio. Peter acariciando el brazo de Olivia despacio, con suavidad, se siente feliz de tenerla a su lado, de poderla abrazar, de amarla. Quizás ella tenga razón, que sufran otros, aunque sea los de la película, pero es que a veces recuerda tanto a su historia, gente que se ama, que se separa, que pierde…<br>- ¿Ocurre algo Olivia? – pregunta Peter al notar como se agitaba ligeramente - ¿estas llorando?  
>- No – susurra ella<br>- ¿no? mírame – dice Peter levantándole la cara suavemente. - ¡cariño! Tus ojos… ¡es solo una película!  
>- No te rías… - contesta ella dándole un pequeño pellizco en el pecho.<br>- Puedes hacerlo, cariño. – Dice besándola de nuevo.- Te quiero.  
>Olivia sonríe y abraza a Peter<br>- Te quiero Peter.  
>- ¿Seguimos viendo a Omar Shariff? Toma pañuelos…los vas a necesitar<br>- ¿Quién va a cuidar de mi mejor que tú?  
>Peter sonríe y pone el volumen del televisor algo más alto…se siente tan bien ahora que no tiene ganas de que se acabe la película.<p> 


	10. Charlas a medianoche 2

Charlas a Medianoche

Walter y Olivia están en la cocina en uno de sus habituales encuentros. Ella, con la taza en la mano, permanece callada, pensativa.  
>- Un penique por tus pensamientos – dice Walter sacando a Olivia de su ensimismamiento - ¿Ocurre algo?<br>- Nada…solo estaba pensando en… nada, es una tontería.  
>- Venga, quiero saberlo… ¿de qué va?<br>- ¿Crees que Peter está bien conmigo? ¿Qué le hago feliz?  
>- Pero Olivia… ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? Peter te ama, con locura. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de eso? – Pregunta Walter extrañado, no comprende como Olivia se cuestiona ahora eso.<br>- Sé que me ama, me lo demuestra continuamente, pero… no sé, quizás él esperaba algo más de mi…  
>- Entiendo… lo que te preocupa es que te compare con la Otra…<br>- …No soy como ella, conmigo sólo hay problemas…no soy una persona demasiado alegre.  
>- Peter te quiere y da lo mismo los problemas que tengas, o como seas. Si la Otra era más divertida, más simpática o incluso más guapa que tú, da lo mismo, Peter está contigo y estoy seguro que no se para a pensar en si se lo pasaba mejor antes. Sólo piensa en como quererte, cuidar de ti lo mejor posible…<br>- Y eso es lo que me preocupa, que Peter puede echar de menos esa otra vida. Que estar conmigo sea una carga para él  
>- ¿Y por qué piensas eso? ¿Te ha dicho algo Peter?<br>- No. Pero hay momentos en que pienso que quizás prefiera estar en otra parte…  
>- Entonces no conoces a mi hijo. Él quiere estar contigo, es lo que siempre ha querido, formar parte de tu vida, cuidar de ti, te ama Olivia, y estoy totalmente seguro que te quiere tal como eres. ¿Por qué te complicas tanto la vida, hija?<br>- Porque mi vida siempre ha sido así. El ser feliz no es algo que forme parte de mí.  
>- Has tenido muchos problemas, has sufrido demasiado, pero no tiene por qué ser así ahora. Disfruta de este momento, deja que Peter te quiera, que te cuide, no te agobies pensando que quizás quiera estar en otro sitio, está a tu lado y eso es lo que cuenta. ¿De acuerdo Olivia? ¿Me prometerás que no volverás a pensar en eso?<br>- Si Walter – dice cabizbaja.  
>- Y si Peter te molesta, ya me encargaré yo de él, con un poco de Brown Betty mezclado con Haloperidol, y ya verás cómo aprenderá.<br>- No hace falta –sonríe ella- gracias, me has ayudado mucho. De verdad.  
>- Pues ve con Peter ahora, y hazme el favor, olvida tus temores y se todo lo feliz que puedas.<br>- Te voy hacer caso Walter… de verdad que si – dice levantándose para marcharse, pero de pronto, se para, se vuelve y se acerca al científico e inclinándose sobre él le da un beso en la frente – Gracias Walter.  
>- No hay de qué… me gustan estos momentos. <p>


	11. Charlas a mediodía

Charlas a Mediodía

En Harvard, Peter acompaña a Walter a comer a la cafetería.  
>- ¿Dónde está Olivia? – Pregunta el científico - ¿No soléis quedar a esta hora para comer juntos?<br>- Tiene mucho trabajo, debe declarar en un juicio por un caso.  
>- Bien, así me acompañaras hoy. Podrás comer el pudding de la cafetería ¡tienen natillas!<br>- Walter, sabes que no me gustan las natillas.  
>- Vale, lo que tú quieras, hoy eran de coco, que pena…hablando de Olivia.<br>- ¿Qué pasa con ella? – Pregunta Peter  
>- ¿Eres feliz con Olivia?<br>- ¿Ha que viene eso ahora? ¡Claro que lo soy!  
>- ¿No te molesta que sea tan obsesiva, que tenga esas pesadillas que apenas le dejan dormir, que…?<br>- Basta Walter… ¿Qué pretendes con eso?  
>- Nada…simplemente saber si te sientes bien con Olivia<br>- Pues claro que estoy bien con ella, la quiero, la amo… si tengo que pasar una noche de insomnio porque Olivia ha tenido una pesadilla, no me importa.  
>- ¿Y qué le cueste sonreír? ¿No te molesta eso?<br>- No me molesta nada de Olivia, si no sonríe es porque no lo necesita…y si lo hace es maravilloso… ¿Estas intentando decirme algo?  
>- No la compararas con la Otra ¿verdad?<br>- ¡cómo puedes decir eso! Jamás haría eso…jamás.  
>- ¿No recuerdas lo fácil que sonreía… o esos momentos en que lo pasabais tan bien?<br>- Todo eso, y escúchame Walter, todo ha quedado tapado por mi vida con Olivia, por la Olivia que tengo ahora a mi lado, con la que tengo que sortear todos esos problemas en los que se ve inmersa.  
>- ¿Y no te importa? ¿Sufrir con ella?<br>- Walter, no se a que vienen todo esto. Tengo la impresión de que me estas poniendo en contra de Olivia  
>- Noooo, nunca querría hacer eso. No se trata de eso, no<br>- ¿Entonces?  
>- No puedo… ¡anda! – Dice intentado desviar la conversación - ¿has visto que pudding más esplendido? ¿Qué es eso que te has pedido?<br>- Esto no importa ahora… ¿Se trata de Olivia?  
>- ¿Olivia que…? ¿La has visto? ¡Donde! No la veo…<br>- Es Olivia quien duda de mi ¿verdad?  
>- Peter, hijo, no te enfades con ella…Está pasando momentos muy duros<br>- ¿Cree que pienso más en la Otra que en ella?  
>- Yo no he dicho nada ¡Mira tiene trocitos de manzana!<br>- ¿Piensa que no estoy bien con ella?  
>- Ella te quiere mucho Peter, y sabes cómo es…se obsesiona con una idea y no para de darle vueltas… no la asustes, ten cuidado con ella, ten mucho cuidado.<br>- No te preocupes.  
>- No hablaras de esto con ella ¿verdad? lo cierto es la otra noche ya se quedó conforme…no lo estropees ahora.<br>- ¿Me defendiste Walter?  
>- Por supuesto hijo…os quiero a los dos, y tengo ganas de me deis un nieto, no quiero que os separéis en absoluto.<br>- tranquilo, eso no pasará…pero Olivia necesita saber que es la única mujer en mi vida.  
>- Pero no le recrimines lo que, por cierto, yo no te he dicho.<br>- Buscaré la forma de hacerlo…Por cierto Walter, la quiero de verdad, me duele el verla sufrir, al ver como se pierde dentro de sus pensamientos. Que me gustaría verla sonreír más, por supuesto, pero admito que ella es así, y por tanto intentaré cambiar su lado negativo, y lo haré como ella sólo se merece, amándola, cuidándola y protegiéndola… ¿te gusta Walter?  
>- ¡Vaya! Por supuesto. Eres un gran hombre, hijo… ¿Puedo comerme tu postre? Tiene una pinta estupenda.<p> 


	12. Charlas a mediatarde

Charlas a media tarde

Peter se encuentra con Olivia en el FBI. Ha llevado ya a Walter a casa y quiere estar a solas con la agente para hablar.  
>- ¿Dónde quieres ir? – Pregunta él<br>- Si no te molesta, a casa, estoy cansada.  
>- Bien… ¿quieres que conduzca yo?<br>- ¿Ocurre algo Peter?  
>- ¿Por qué?<br>- Te noto algo…tenso. ¡Has hablado con Walter! – Exclama Olivia  
>- ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo has llegado a esa conclusión?<br>- Soy agente del FBI, experta en perfiles…no volveré a confiar en Walter – dice tajante la mujer  
>- No, no he hablado con él – se apresura a decir Peter – no me ha dicho nada… ¿qué no tenía que contarme Walter?<br>- Has hablado con él ¿verdad?  
>- Si –confirma resignado – pero él no he me ha dicho que hayas sido tu quien… es que eran unas preguntas muy raras, Olivia – se justifica<br>- Lo siento Peter, no quería dudar de ti. De hecho, no lo hago…  
>- Lo se cariño, y lo comprendo, han sido tantas cosas las que nos han pasado…<br>- No te preocupes Peter, nunca lo hice, son esas tonterías que pasan por mi cabeza, ya sabes como soy…  
>- Se cómo eres Olivia, y por eso te quiero, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, que estoy a tu lado para todo, y que no me importa nada…si estas triste, si lloras, si te agobias, nada de eso me importa, sólo quiero estar a tu lado, quiero consolarte, limpiar tus lágrimas, abrazarte cuando estés nerviosa.<br>- Gracias Peter, pero…  
>- ¿Pero qué? ¿Crees que quizás echo de menos otra vida? ¿Algo menos complicada?<br>- Si…puede que estar a mi lado…  
>- Ni hablar, he dado muchos tumbos por el mundo, sabes que no permanecía en ningún lugar porque no encontraba mi sitio.<br>- Lo sé – dice ella mirando hacia otro lado.  
>- Mírame Olivia – dice llamando su atención con una caricia – ya he encontrado mi lugar, y es junto a ti. Nunca, y te lo digo así, nunca me marcharé de tu lado.<br>- Eso espero Peter… no podría…  
>- Lo se Olivia, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti. Jamás te dejaré sola…Incluso si resolvemos el problema del Otro Universo, por que estabas pensando en eso ¿verdad?<br>- Si – susurra ella  
>- Piensas que estoy aquí porque estamos en una guerra con los del Otro Lado, pero te aseguro que incluso, si no existiese ese asunto, permanecería a tu lado… No me fui cuando me rechazaste y no me marchare nunca. Eres mi vida Olivia, y lo supe desde el día que te conocí, cuando viniste a buscarme a Bagdad.<br>- Ahora estas exagerando – dice Olivia con una tímida sonrisa  
>- Si – contesta sonriendo él – pero quedaba bien ¿no? Lo cierto es que te he ido amando poco a poco, mientras te conocía…Olivia, no quiero recordar lo que nos ha hecho tanto daño, pero te aseguro que mi vida ahora es cien veces mejor que durante esos dos fatídicos meses…y tú eres cien veces mejor que ella…y te lo aseguro en absoluto echo en falta nada de ese tiempo.<br>- quizás una vida más tranquila – replica Olivia – ya tienes bastante con el arma que también tratar con mis problemas.  
>- Para nada, tengo la vida que quiero y es contigo…Te quiero Olivia y todo lo que significas, todo lo que llevas dentro, tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro… y si esa vida es complicada, no importa, nos enfrentaremos juntos a todo lo que venga.<br>- Me has dejado sin palabras Peter – dice sonriendo – Estaba totalmente equivocada… algo dentro de mí me hacía pensar que yo no era la mujer adecuada para ti.  
>- Pues ya puede ese "algo" ir abandonado el recinto… Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Eso tenlo por seguro.<br>- Sabes…tengo ganas de llegar a casa… - dice Olivia con una sonrisa pícara.  
>- Pensaba que estabas cansada – Asegura Peter sabiendo a que se refiere Olivia.<br>- Ya no… - dice besándole – sólo quiero estar contigo.  
>- Pues vámonos, no quiero que cambies de idea – dice mientras pone en marcha el coche.<br>- Tranquilo que no lo voy a hacer… no después de todo lo que me has dicho esta tarde…


	13. Peter y Ella

Peter y Ella

Rachel ha dejado a Ella con Olivia ese fin de semana. En un principio iba a ser una jornada tranquila, pero Broyles llama, un nuevo caso les espera. Olivia se agobia ¿qué hace con la niña ahora?  
>- No te preocupes, yo me quedo con ella – Se ofrece Peter<br>- ¿Tú? No tienes porque…  
>- Astrid puede acompañar a Walter y por un día que yo no vaya, no creo que pase nada, a no ser que tú me necesites<br>- Siempre te necesito, lo sabes…- dice con una sonrisa – pero, haré una excepción por hoy, tengo que irme. Gracias, Peter, te lo compensaré – dice besándole  
>- Puedes hacerlo, pero no por cuidar de Ella, eso lo haré encantando.<p>

Por la tarde, Peter y Ella, se encuentran en una hamburguesería. De pronto llega Olivia, besa a Peter y se sienta junto a Ella  
>- ¡tía Liv! ¡Has venido! Hemos visto una película guay<br>- ¡Estupendo! Entonces ¿lo habéis pasado bien?  
>- ¡Genial! ¡Tío Peter me ha comprado palomitas!<br>- ¡Vaya! Sí que te ha mimado el tío Peter – dice Olivia sonriéndole  
>- ¿Ha ido todo bien, Olivia? – Pregunta Peter<br>- Si, si…todo bien – dice secamente. Peter entonces comienza a preocuparse, la conoce e intuye que algo no anda bien  
>- ¿Están todos bien? Walter… Broyles<br>- Si, todo bien…ahora solo quiero estar con mis dos personas favoritas…luego hablamos de eso ¿de acuerdo?  
>- Está bien… ¿has cenado ya? ¿Quieres tomar algo?<br>- No tengo hambre, gracias  
>- Te voy a pedir un sándwich, ¿una cerveza?<br>- Mejor agua…por los antibióticos  
>- Esto se pone cada vez mejor – murmura Peter marchándose<br>- ¿Estas enferma tía Liv?  
>- No cariño, son cosas del trabajo. No te preocupes.<br>- ¿Sabes tía Liv? Peter es genial, ¡es muy divertido! Me gusta mucho ¿Te vas a casar con él?  
>- Posiblemente, algún día… ¿a ti te gustaría?<br>- ¡Sí que quiero!  
>- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ella? – Pregunta Peter dejando una bandeja frente a Olivia<br>- ¡Qué seas mi tío para siempre!  
>- Eso está seguro, cariño ¿Estas bien Olivia?<p>

- Si, esta botella esta algo dura de abrir  
>- Déjame –dice abriéndola con facilidad, cuando va a devolvérsela ve como un vendaje sobresale por la manga de Olivia<br>- ¿Y esto? – Dice agarrando su mano  
>- Luego – insiste Olivia<br>- ¿Por qué luego tía Liv?  
>- Son cosas del trabajo, aburríiiiidas – dice en tono de burla<br>- ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora tío Peter?  
>- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tienes que hacer?<br>- ¿Sabes? Me parece una buena idea – dice Peter sacando algo de su chaqueta – Ella y yo hemos tenido una conversación interesante, y me ha dado su aprobación  
>- ¿Aprobación? ¿Para qué? –pregunta Olivia curiosa. De pronto se encuentra con una cajita de terciopelo rojo frente a ella<br>- ¿Qué…qué es esto?  
>- ¡Ábrelo tía Liv! – exclama entusiasmada la niña<br>- Pero… ¿es lo que imagino?  
>- ¡Un anillo! – Exclama Ella dando saltos - ¡díselo tío Peter, díselo ya!<br>- Cásate conmigo, Olivia, te quiero y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo  
>- ¡día que si Tía Olive! ¡Por favor!<br>- ¿Cómo me voy a negar ante tal entusiasmo? Por supuesto que si…quiero casarme contigo Peter – dice poniéndose el anillo y sonriendo como ella sola sabe.

Peter entonces se levanta pone su mano bajo el mentón de Olivia y delicadamente levanta su rostro hacia él.  
>- Te quiero Olivia. Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo<br>- Mientras esté contigo, siempre lo seré  
>- ¡Oh vaya! – Dice Ella – ha salido preciosa ¡mira tía Liv! – Dice dándole un móvil<br>- ¿Qué haces con el móvil de Peter?  
>- He olvidado mi cámara de fotos ¡no sabía que iba a pasar esto! Tío Peter me ha dejado su móvil para hacerlas<br>- Lo teníais planeado ¿eh? – Dice Olivia besando a Peter que se ha puesto en cuclillas a su lado – ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en el día. Te quiero Peter.  
>- Tenía que haber hecho un video- se lamenta Ella<br>Tras un rato en la hamburguesería, se marchan a casa, Ella esta exhausta y Peter la lleva en brazos hasta el coche.  
>- ¿me lo contaras ahora? Lo de tu brazo<br>- Ella – susurra Olivia  
>- Está dormida<br>- ¿tú crees? Luego, en casa, por si acaso… ¿Sabes? Serás un buen padre  
>- Gracias…No querrás decirme algo ¿verdad? Si es así, me gustaría parar el coche, sólo por si acaso…<br>- ¿Vas a tener un bebé tía Liv? – Dice entre bostezos Ella  
>- No, aún no – sonríe Olivia para luego hacer un gesto de dolor al mover el brazo<br>- ¿Estas bien?  
>- Si, tranquilo. Cuando lleguemos.<br>- De verdad, Olivia, pienso que no me va a gustar nada de esto  
>- Ya todo ha pasado y estoy aquí ¿no?<br>- Pero…  
>- Luego, no quiero asustar a Ella – susurra Olivia dejando más inquieto a Peter…<br>(Continuará)


	14. ¿Qué ocurrió ese día?

¿Qué ocurrió ese día? (2ª parte de Peter y Ella)

Llegan a la casa de los Bishop y Peter lleva a Ella a su habitación seguido de Olivia. Walter está en el salón y sale a su encuentro  
>- ¡Olivia! ¿Qué tal estas?<br>- Bien…voy a acostar a Ella, ahora hablamos.  
>Peter baja un minuto después con la misma preocupación con la que llegó<p>

- ¿Me vas a contar tú que ha pasado? ¿Estabas allí? Olivia no ha querido decirme nada, por Ella.  
>- Si, lo que pasa, es que…ha disparado a una niña ¡Pero solo porque la ha atacado primero!<br>- Sé que Olivia tendría una buena razón para disparar, pero ¿cómo ha ocurrido?  
>- Olivia tenía la mejor de las razones…esa niña estaba como poseída, mejor dicho parecía un animal rabioso, y nunca mejor dicho, tenía garras y colmillos como los de un puma<br>- ¿Y le tomó por sorpresa? Su brazo…  
>- Olivia es muy buena agente, pero también es una buena persona. Podía haber disparado cuando "esa niña" se le acercaba, pero no lo hizo hasta que la tuvo encima. No quería dañarla y casi le ha destrozado el brazo.<br>- No seas exagerado Walter, sólo son unos poco arañazos. No te preocupes Peter, en unos días estaré bien. – Dice Olivia entrando en la cocina  
>- ¿Te duele mucho hija?<br>- No, lo tengo algo dormido, por los calmantes, gracias Walter, estoy bien.  
>- ¿Te has tomado los antibióticos? Ya han pasado 8 horas<br>- Ahora iba a hacerlo – dice con una sonrisa – gracias por el recordatorio  
>- ¡8 horas! ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado en todo ese tiempo?<br>- Estabas con Ella – dice Olivia.  
>- Olivia no quería que te llamásemos – acusa Walter<br>- ¿Y cuando estemos casados ocurrirá lo mismo? Dice enfadado Peter  
>- ¿Cómo que…que quieres decir? – Pregunta Walter asombrado<br>- Oh, no te lo habíamos dicho, mira – dice Olivia enseñando el anillo – Peter y Ella me han pedido que me case con él.  
>- ¡Y por supuesto le habrás dicho que sí!<br>- ¡Claro! –Sonríe Olivia abrazando a Peter  
>- ¡Podré vestirme de esmoquin! Oh,oh,oh<br>- ¿Qué ocurre Walter?  
>- Tendremos que hacer muchos preparativos ¿Cuándo será la boda?<br>- Por mí, podría ser mañana mismo, pero Olivia quiere tomárselo con más calma  
>- Como dice Walter, preparativos y en mi caso significa Rachel. Siento terminar la fiesta, estoy un poco cansada. Me voy a dormir ¿vienes Peter?<br>- Si…un momento, ahora va Olivia… ¿puedo hablar contigo hijo?  
>- Bien, hasta luego – Olivia da un beso a Peter y se va hacia su dormitorio. Walter y Peter se quedan solos<br>- ¿Qué ocurre Walter?  
>- Aún no se si esa niña era contagiosa. Los análisis no son concluyentes<br>- ¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?  
>- Vigila a Olivia esta noche, si tiene fiebre muy alta, lo mejor es llevarla al hospital urgentemente… o si de pronto, le crecen los colmillos o las uñas, y se pone a gruñir…<br>- No creo que eso ocurra Walter, pero estaré atento…

Durante la noche, Peter nota como Olivia se agita en la cama  
>- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunta encendiendo la luz<br>- No pasa nada, me duele un poco el brazo…Pero ¿qué haces?  
>- Estoy comprobando si tienes fiebre…No, parece que no, ¿Dónde están los calmantes?<br>- No quiero tomar nada, Peter  
>- No se trata de que te habitúes a ellos, solo hasta que te repongas<br>- ¿Por qué me has tomado la temperatura?  
>- Walter – dice mientras se levanta, se dirige a la mesilla de Olivia y busca entre los medicamentos, encuentra lo que busca y se lo da a ella. Luego llena un vaso con una botella de agua y se lo coloca en la mano<br>- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice Walter?  
>- Piensa que podrías haberte contagiado y que te ibas a convertir en una mujer lobo<br>- Espero que no – asegura Olivia simulando un escalofrío  
>- No te preocupes, a Walter le gusta mucho lanzar hipótesis absurdas. ¿Te vas encontrando mejor? – Dice mientras vuelve a la cama<br>- Si, parece ser que sí. Gracias por cuidarme tanto  
>- De nada, señora Bishop – contesta besándola.<p> 


	15. Los Observadores

Los Observadores

Una noche, mientras Peter y Olivia están en su habitación, Walter se encuentra en la cocina preparándose una de sus infusiones de hierbas, en un momento dado decide asomarse por la ventana del salón y asombrado ve a dos Observadores parados en la calle. Intrigado sale a la calle y se sitúa junto a ellos. Están mirando hacia la casa.

- ¿Qué, que están haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué miran hacia la habitación de los chicos? Creo que ahora… ¿estáis aquí porque quizás…?  
>- Ya ha sucedido – dice de pronto uno de ellos, sacando su libreta y anotando en ella.<br>- ¿Es eso lo que creo que significa? Pero…pero…oh, oh, oh, ¿Dónde vais? – Pregunta nervioso mientras ve como los Observadores se alejan, no sabe qué hacer, si seguirlos o no…Decide volver a la casa. Allí, sube corriendo las escaleras y llama a la puerta de su hijo  
>- ¡No puedes entrar! ¡No tienes que hacer nada aquí!<br>- Es algo urgente, muy urgente…demasiado urgente  
>Walter escucha unos murmullos y pasados unos segundos Peter entreabre la puerta, a lo que el científico aprovecha y se cuela en la habitación, Olivia esta vez ya está cubierta con la sabana<br>- ¡Que te he dicho Walter! No…no….  
>- Tengo que decirle algo a Olivia, es algo importante para ella…bueno, para ti también, hijo, por supuesto. Por qué… ¿estabais haciendo el amor verdad? Si, por supuesto, Olivia está desnuda – dice el científico nervioso<br>- ¡WALTER!  
>- Me marcho, bajad inmediatamente, os incumbe a los dos<br>- Vale, tranquilo Walter, ya vamos – dice Olivia intentado calmar la situación. Walter, aun reticente se marcha murmurando dejando a la pareja algo asombrada.  
>- ¿Qué le debe pasar? Será mejor que bajemos. Y tranquilo Peter…<br>- Lo intentaré por ti, nada más…- dice mientras se pone los pantalones y una camiseta y marchándose de la habitación. Baja a la cocina, encontrándose con un Walter algo alterado  
>- No vuelvas a hacer eso – dice Peter enfadado – si no quieres que nos marchemos a vivir a otra parte<br>- No lo hubiese hecho si no fuera importante. Respeto mucho vuestra intimidad, ¿Cuántas veces os he molestado? Aparte de aquella que os pille infraganti, pero claro no sabía que Olivia estaba aquí  
>- Walter…Walter… ¿Qué es lo importante?<br>- ¿Y Olivia? Es a ella a quien se lo tengo que decir  
>- ¿Qué me tienes que decir? ¿Qué es tan grave para ponerte tan nervioso? – Pregunta Olivia entrando en la cocina<br>- Acabas de quedarte embarazada  
>- ¿Qué? – Preguntan los dos a la vez<br>- Espera Walter, ¿nos has levantado para esto? ¿Por una de tus locuras?  
>- No hijo, no. Dos Observadores estaban en la calle<br>- ¿Observadores? ¿Qué hacían aquí?  
>- Estaban mirando hacia vuestra habitación. Supongo que no estarían ahí porque querían estar presentes mientras hacíais el amor. Quizás estén un poco necesitados, pero vamos…postulo que estaban presentes por que se había producido la concepción, incluso uno de ellos susurró algo así como "ya ha sucedido", lo ha anotado en su libreta y se han marchado.<br>- ¿Estás seguro Walter? – Pregunta Peter - ¿no habrá sido una alucinación?  
>- ¿la aspirina tiene efectos alucinógenos? A no ser que…no, estoy totalmente seguro…<br>- ¿Y qué hacemos? – Pregunta aturdida Olivia  
>- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? – Pregunta Peter<br>- Si ellos estaban aquí, si Walter tiene razón, entonces significa este niño…  
>- Si es que te has quedado embarazada – le corta Peter<br>- Quiero decir, si eso ha ocurrido, puede ser importante para el futuro…puede que sea responsable de algo.  
>- Que puede ser bueno o malo, eso no lo sabemos – afirma Walter<br>- No quiero que mi hijo sufra. No quiero que pase lo mismo que yo. – Comenta nerviosa Olivia  
>- Tranquilízate. Aún no sabemos siquiera si has quedado embarazada – dice Peter intentando controlar la situación, está viendo como Olivia se está poniendo nerviosa, y quiere calmarla<br>- Walter los ha visto. Están aquí para observar momentos cruciales de la historia…- insiste ella  
>- Repito, puede ser para algo bueno o…malo<br>- Lo sabemos Walter. Déjalo ya ¿bien?  
>- Si Walter está en lo cierto, quizás no debería tener este hijo<br>- Repito, aún no sabes si estas embarazada, aunque lo cierto es que puede ocurrir con cualquier hijo que tengamos  
>- Con el primero, sobre todo – interviene Walter<br>- Quizás cambien las cosas, llegará un momento que dejemos de interesar a los del Otro Lado, que encontréis la forma de solucionar el problema  
>- ¿Y cuándo crees que ocurrirá eso? Tenemos que seguir con nuestras vidas<br>- Tú quieres que lo tenga ¿verdad?  
>- Pues ya que lo dices, sí. ¿Y tú no? Te encantan los niños<br>- Pero…  
>- Le protegeremos Olivia, no estará solo. Mira, estamos hablando prematuramente. Por mucho que diga Walter hasta que no lo confirmemos no podemos seguir hablando de esto.<br>- Pero…- intenta seguir Walter, pero Peter le corta  
>- Pero nada, ya has hecho suficiente por hoy, lo mejor es que nos vayamos a dormir. Si es que podemos, podías haber esperado a mañana…<br>Continuará...


	16. Al día siguiente

Al día siguiente…

… De la visita de los Observadores, Peter baja a la cocina, no con muy buena cara, Walter ha terminado de desayunar  
>- ¿Cómo esta Olivia? ¿Habéis dormido bien?<br>- ¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? Olivia esta agobiada y no ha descansado nada…de verdad, Walter podías haber esperado a hoy  
>- Pero…pero…<br>- Lo entiendo, Walter. Pero conoces a Olivia, cuando se preocupa, lo hace de verdad…  
>- Me marcho a trabajar – Dice Olivia entrando en la cocina y acercándose a Peter, para darle un beso de despedida<br>- ¿No tomas un desayuno? En tu est….  
>- Walter, por favor….espera Olivia, te acompaño al coche<br>Ya en la calle, y al lado de vehículo.  
>- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Pareces nerviosa<br>- Tranquilo, no pasa nada…Peter, ¿de verdad crees que…?  
>- Estoy seguro, pero siempre y cuando tú lo quieras…Aún tenemos tiempo para pensarlo…hasta que se confirme. Mientras tanto, no hay que ponerse nerviosos. ¿De acuerdo?<br>- Bien, vale  
>- Tranquilízate, deja de darle vueltas al asunto… ¿lo harás por mí?<br>- Esta bien… será mejor que me vaya – dice Olivia besando de nuevo a Peter  
>- ¿nos vemos luego?<br>- Por supuesto…- dice subiendo al coche y marchándose  
>En el FBI, Olivia decide hablar con Broyles<p>

- Agente Dunham, ¿Qué ocurre?  
>- Señor.<br>- ¿Si? ¿Quiere algo?  
>- No sé cómo decirle esto, señor. Anoche, dos Observadores estuvieron en mi casa… fuera, quiero decir<br>- ¿Cómo…qué hacían allí? ¿Cómo que les vieron?  
>- Walter, los vio a través de la ventana, y salió a preguntarles<br>- ¿Preguntarles? – Broyles parece cada vez más sorprendido  
>- Sí. Los encontró mirando hacia…mí, nuestra habitación.<br>- Walter cree que…que, como decir esto…que estaban esperando…la concepción  
>- ¿la concepción de qué?… ¡oh! Quiere decir que posiblemente se ha quedado embarazada… ¿Por qué había dos observadores en la calle?<br>- Uno de ellos dijo, según Walter, algo así como "ya se ha producido"  
>- Interesante…<br>- Walter cree que este "posible niño", puede ser el causante de algo en el futuro…bueno o malo.  
>- Agente Dunham, si eso ocurre, tenga por seguro que estaremos a su lado, que su hijo tendrá toda la protección posible…<br>- Siempre que ocurra de verdad y que no haya sido todo imaginación de Walter  
>- Por supuesto…Olivia, no se preocupe, todo estará bien.<br>- Gracias señor.  
>- Ahora tenemos un nuevo caso… ¿Cree que podrá…?<br>- Señor, ni siquiera sé si lo estoy, en todo caso tiene unas horas…  
>- Bien, entonces llame a los Bishop.<p>

El caso implica volver al laboratorio con un cadáver que tiene unas lesiones muy extrañas…Walter recibe a Olivia con una gran sonrisa  
>- Pasa, pasa cariño…aunque no sé si tendrías que estar aquí...<br>- Walter, por favor…- le recrimina Peter  
>- ¿Y si el muerto tiene un virus que afecta al feto?<br>- ¿El feto? – Pregunta Astrid - ¿Estas embarazada Olivia?  
>- Aún no lo sabemos – repite cansado Peter.<br>- ¡Enhorabuena Olivia! – Le felicita Astrid – vas a ser una madre estupenda, y más aún con Peter a tu lado  
>- Astrid, Walter vio dos Observadores, y supuso que estaban allí por eso – contesta Olivia<br>- Oh.  
>- Así que dejemos el asunto, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando sepamos si es cierto o no, serás una de las primeras en enterarse…incluso, si quieres, serás su madrina<br>- ¡Gracias!

El caso sigue, y a pesar de que Walter le dice a todo el mundo que su nuera está embarazada, logran resolverlo… Tras presentar el informe pertinente en el FBI, Olivia se encuentra con Peter en la puerta del Edificio Federal

- ¿nos vamos?  
>- Si… ¿podemos ir a tomar unas copas?<br>- ¿Estas segura?  
>- Aun ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada… ¿Por qué no puedo tomarme las últimas?<br>- Como quieras…

En el bar, les ponen un whisky a cada uno, Olivia lo mira, se lo piensa un rato, y desplaza el vaso hacia Peter.

- Para ti… ¡ponme una tónica!  
>- ¿y ese cambio? – Pregunta el camarero<br>- Estoy embarazada…- asegura  
>- ¡Enhorabuena! Esta noche estás invitada. A ti también – le dice a Peter estrechándole la mano. - ¿y de cuánto estas? Para ir encargando más tónicas para ti, porque volveréis ¿cierto?<br>- Aproximadamente de unas 20 horas.  
>- ¿Cómo…como lo sabes tan pronto?<br>- Dos calvos mirones se lo han dicho a mi suegro...salud.


	17. Mails en el FBI

Mails en el FBI

De: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org  
>A:: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org<p>

Asunto: Olivia Dunham

Actualización estado civil de Agente Especial Olivia Dunham: casada  
>Contacto de emergencia: Peter Bishop. Esposo<br>Nota: No hay cambio de apellido

De: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org  
>A: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org<br>Asunto: Re: Olivia Dunham

¿Se ha casado la Agente Dunham?  
>¿Con su compañero? ¡Cuéntame!<p>

De: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org  
>A: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org<br>Asunto: Re: Re: Olivia Dunham

No es su compañero. Tiene categoría de asesor civil. Estaba cantado, hacían una magnifica pareja. Y aunque no te puedo contar mucho, se lo merecen

De: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org  
>A: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org<br>Asunto: Re:Re:Re: Olivia Dunham

Pero dime ¿Cómo fue la boda? ¿Fue tu jefe, el Agente Broyles?

De: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org  
>A: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org<br>Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Olivia Dunham

Si, el Agente Broyles acudió, es quien me ha dicho que mande el mail de actualización, pero fue la Agente Junior Astrid Farnsworth quien me ha contado más. Fue en una capilla del centro, muy íntima, pocos invitados. La Agente Farnsworth fue testigo. Según ella, fue precioso.

De: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org  
>A: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org<br>Asunto: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Olivia Dunham

¿Y cómo iba vestida ella? ¿Y la luna de miel? ¿Estaba embarazada? Parece muy precipitado

De: TSmith(arroba)FBI-org  
>A: RRHH(arroba)FBI- org<br>Asunto Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Olivia Dunham

Según la Agente Farnsworth ella iba con un vestido de satén largo, color gris, cuello pico, el pelo lo llevaba suelto con una flor que le puso su sobrina. La luna de Miel dice que sólo será el fin de semana en una cabaña cerca de Boston, no puedo darte más datos por razones de seguridad ¿embarazada? Aunque aún no lo han hecho oficial, se rumorea que sí, pero ya estaban prometidos anteriormente…Me alegro enormemente por ella...

De: PBroyles(arroba)FBI-org  
>A: RRHH(arroba)FBI-org, TSmith(arroba)FBI-org<br>Asunto: Olivia Dunham

Hagan el favor de dejar este asunto o me veré obligado a tomar medidas

P.D.: Luego pasen por mi despacho para ver las fotos de la boda.

NOTA: Como no podía poner las direcciones de email en su formato normal (pues el editor de texto las borraba) las he puesto como he podido


	18. Charlas a medianoche 3

Charlas a Medianoche 3

Tras la visita de los dos Observadores, Olivia duerme aún menos, y aunque ha aceptado la posibilidad de haberse quedado embarazada, necesita que Walter le saque de dudas respecto a la situación que está viviendo. En la cocina y ante una taza de esas infusiones que le prepara el científico se decide a preguntar.  
>- ¿Y tú crees que mi hijo puede ser definitivo para algo?<br>- Creo que no deberíamos hablar de esto  
>- ¿Por qué Walter?<br>- Peter me lo ha pedido encarecidamente, más bien me ha obligado a no comentar nada de esto contigo.  
>- ¡Vaya! ¿Y porque?<br>- No quiere que te preocupes más de lo que estas.  
>- Prometo no hacerlo ¿Podemos hablar ahora?<br>- bueno… si Peter no se entera…  
>- Te juro que no se lo voy a contar.<br>- Vale… ¿Qué te puedo decir? Por qué te aseguro que yo se tanto como tú, o menos.  
>- ¿Crees que mi hijo va a ser tan importante como para que dos Observadores venga a presenciar su concepción?<br>- Pues mira Oliva, después de que han pasado varios días, lo he pensado mejor. Estoy seguro…no.  
>- ¿cómo qué no? ¿Entonces…?<br>- Es bien sencillo. Se trata de Peter, él es el importante, él es la llave para la destrucción del Universo.  
>- Y dime ¿Acaso estoy embarazada?<br>- Lo más seguro…si… los Observadores…  
>- ¿entonces por qué estaban aquí? ¿Para presenciar la concepción de un niño normal que no va a influir en nada más que en su propia vida?<br>- Simplemente, porque es el hijo de Peter, nada más… es el heredero del salvador o destructor… aunque prefiero lo primero, espero que no sea lo segundo, mejor salvador, si…me gusta más – dice pensativo  
>- Walter, por favor.<br>- Peter es importante, y todo lo que venga de él también lo es…tu misma eres importante por ser la mujer que ama.  
>- Entonces… el niño no tiene nada que ver…<br>- Puedes estar tranquila…me equivoqué en mi apreciación ¡estaba entusiasmado! ¡Dos Observadores me confirmaban que iba a ser abuelo!  
>- espero que no te equivoques Walter<br>- Pero era lo que queríais ¿no? ¿Queríais tener hijos?  
>- Si, Peter y yo lo habíamos hablado y lo cierto es que estábamos intentándolo…<br>- ¡Estáis aquí! – Exclama Peter entrando en la cocina - ¿estas son vuestras famosas charlas a medianoche? – dice acercándose a Olivia y besándola.  
>- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunta Walter incomodo<br>- Bueno, me he despertado, Olivia no estaba… no quería interrumpir, pero tenía sed, no he tenido más remedio – dice mientras se sirve un vaso de agua.  
>- Creo que ya es hora de que me retire Walter – dice Olivia levantándose - ¿Vienes Peter?<br>- sí, enseguida – le contesta sonriéndole. Olivia le besa y se marcha.  
>- ¿Y bien Walter? ¿Se lo has dicho?<br>- Como tú querías… ¿crees que así Olivia estará más tranquila?  
>- Por lo menos una temporada…Por cierto Walter ¿Piensas que estamos más tranquilos por lo que ha pasado? ¿Me refiero a lo del niño?<br>- Puede ser… hace tiempo que no hay casos extraños, quizás hayan descubierto otra forma de activar el arma.  
>- ¿Y esa forma es mi hijo? ¿Es que acaso ya no les intereso?<br>- Eres muy difícil de conseguir, quizás tengan un plan B.  
>- Si por mí fuera, me entregaría, con tal de que dejen en paz a Olivia y al bebé<br>- Claro, pero entonces acabarían con nuestro Universo y de paso con ellos dos.  
>- Tengo que encontrar la forma de salvar los dos Universos, por mi madre, por Olivia, por mi hijo…por todo el mundo.<br>- Por supuesto, hijo…y yo te ayudaré…estamos juntos en esto.


	19. 1 MES

1 MES

Es por la mañana, Walter trastea en la cocina intentando preparar su desayuno, no se ha dado cuenta y se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo, no le gusta. Cuando ocurre, el día no va bien, los experimentos se malogran y tiene que empezar de nuevo con todo el trabajo. De repente, Peter aparece sonriendo.  
>- Hola Walter… - dice dándole un ligero puñetazo en el hombro - ¿cómo va todo?<br>- Veo que a ti te va de maravilla. Estas contento  
>- Mucho…- dice sonriendo aún más<br>- ¿ha pasado algo? – sonríe Walter, ver a su hijo de esa forma, cambia su forma de ver el comienzo de día.  
>- Todo, ha pasado todo…<br>- ¿Olivia está bien?  
>- ¿Por qué Walter? – Pregunta Olivia entrando en la cocina - ¿Le has dicho algo?<br>- Nada – dice Peter mientras la abraza  
>- Pero… ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué conspiración es esta?<br>- No hay nada de eso Walter, tenemos que decirte algo. Olivia… está embarazada.  
>- De 1 mes y 2 días, claro… ¡voy a ser abuelo!- exclama Walter recordando el tiempo exacto desde que los Observadores estuvieron allí.<br>- Bueno…-interrumpe Peter – técnicamente… ¡Olivia! ¿Por qué me pellizcas?  
>Olivia le mira con el ceño fruncido y con un gesto le dice que se calle.<br>- Entonces no fue una de mis fantasías. ¡Tan mal no podía estar! Dejaras de trabajar ¿verdad? por lo menos de forma activa.  
>- Bueno…supongo que investigar no es malo para el bebé. No creo que hacer preguntas me haga mucho daño.<br>- Pero si perseguir a los malos que te dan palizas.  
>- No te preocupes Walter, yo estaré con ella…seré yo quien se lleve las palizas.<br>- Ah… eso me tranquiliza – asegura Walter  
>- Vale, me voy a trabajar, luego me pasaré por el laboratorio.<br>- No…no lo hagas – Salta de repente Walter.  
>- ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunta intrigada Olivia<br>- El aire…puede haber partículas perjudiciales para el bebé suspendidas en el ambiente del laboratorio. Deja que Astrid y yo lo limpiemos antes…  
>- Vale – comenta Olivia sorprendida – será mejor que me vaya<br>- Te acompaño al coche – dice Peter siguiéndola y dejando a Walter solo, bailando y canturreando  
>- voy a ser abuelo…le compraré un caramelo, ¡voy a ser abuelo!<p> 


	20. Charlas a medianoche 4

ZONA SHIPPER

Charlas a Medianoche 4

Olivia, como siempre, no puede dormir, con sus 3 meses de embarazo tiene ideas en la cabeza que no dejan de dar vueltas y vueltas. Decide bajar a la cocina y tranquilizarse un poco.  
>Allí se encuentra a Walter, sentado a la mesa con dos tazas humeantes.<br>- ¡Olivia! Te estaba esperando, aquí tienes tu infusión.  
>- Bien, gracias Walter – dice sentándose frente a él.<br>- Y dime… ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?  
>- Todo Walter. Todo…pero hay algo en especial…Peter.<br>- ¿Peter? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo bien con él?  
>- Si, está durmiendo…tengo que preguntarte algo<br>- Te estas poniendo muy misteriosa Olivia  
>- Es sobre la enfermedad que Peter sufrió de pequeño ¿es hereditaria?<br>- Bien… al ser genética, probablemente. Mira seguramente tu hijo habrá heredado el gen que provoca la enfermedad, pero también existe la posibilidad de que no la desarrolle.  
>- Entonces, hasta que nazca ¿no lo sabremos?<br>- Le haremos pruebas, no te preocupes ahora por eso.  
>- ¿Te acuerdas de la fórmula que hiciste para Peter?<br>- Han pasado más de 25 años, Olivia, no sé si…  
>- ¿Podrías comenzar a trabajar en ello? Por favor… ¿lo harías por mí?<br>- Por supuesto, pero Olivia, deja de pensar en eso. Disfruta de tu embarazo ¿de acuerdo?  
>- Gracias Walter, lo intentaré. Me vuelvo a la cama…tu infusión es milagrosa – dice acercándose a Walter y dándole un beso en la frente – Buenas noches – se despide.<br>Walter observa cómo se marcha y mientras sonríe responde  
>- Buenas noches Olivia.<p> 


	21. De nuevo Sam Weiss

De nuevo Sam Weiss

Olivia decide ir a visitar a Sam Weiss. Siente cierta intranquilidad y quizás el misterioso dependiente de la bolera pueda ayudarla.  
>- Hola preciosa. Te veo diferente. Déjame adivinar ¡estas embarazada! ¿He acertado?<br>- Eres muy bueno en eso. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
>- Tu ropa es más holgada de lo habitual y ese brillo en tus ojos…cada vez es más grande, estas resurgiendo Olivia. ¿Qué tal las pesadillas?<br>- Ahora me preocupa otra cosa  
>- tu hijo, por supuesto. No duermes pensando que algo malo le va a ocurrir. No te preocupes, eso es normal en tu estado<br>- Lo sé, lo se…pero hay tantas cosas que…  
>- Tranquila, todo estará bien, palabra de explorador ¿Dónde está el padre del niño?<br>- Fuera, esperando en el coche.  
>- Sorprendente… ¿Por qué no le llamas? Me gustaría conocerle.<br>Olivia asiente y llama a Peter con el móvil. Unos minutos después aparece, se acerca y sonriente saluda a Weiss. Olivia les presenta  
>- Mi marido, Peter Bishop<br>- Así que os habéis casado…Enhorabuena Peter, Olivia es una mujer excelente.  
>- Gracias… es curioso, pero tengo la sensación de haberle visto antes<br>- Tengo una cara muy común, no es de extrañar.  
>- Quizás sea eso…Olivia me ha contado lo mucho que la ha ayudado últimamente.<br>- No tiene importancia, todo por la madre del futuro…bebé. Será una personita increíble, Olivia.  
>- Es lo que siempre se piensa de un hijo ¿no? – contesta Olivia.<br>- Lo será, te lo aseguro que lo será. – dice Weiss enigmático.  
>- ¿Y qué puede hacer para que deje de pensar tanto y que duerma mejor? – interviene Peter.<br>- Simplemente, cuídala mucho, abrázala todo lo que puedas, sigue dándole tu fuerza… Olivia la va a necesitar. ¿Sabes? Me ha gustado eso de que la acompañes y la esperes fuera en el coche  
>- A veces, Peter, se excede un poco…-comenta Olivia sonriendo<br>- Bien pareja, hora de cerrar, nos veremos en otra ocasión. Y Peter…es muy importante lo que estás haciendo, tus ideas son buenas, sigue con ellas.  
>Fuera, Peter habla con Olivia de su encuentro con Weiss<br>- Es un buen tipo, me ha gustado. Aunque sigo pensando que lo he visto en alguna parte  
>- Lo cierto es que es algo curioso…siempre me lo ha parecido, quizás sepa algo que nosotros ignoramos…<br>- ¿Y si hablamos con Broyles? Que le investigue…  
>- No, mejor no. Hasta ahora me ha ayudado, incluso fue él quien me dijo que me quedase embarazada…y luego los Observadores…no, no creo que tenga nada que ver – dice Olivia mientras entra en el coche.<br>- Por supuesto que no… - dice Peter mientras mira hacia la bolera con preocupación. Algo le dice que Olivia no tiene razón, y que todo está relacionado. Entra en el coche y sonriendo a su mujer para que no sospeche lo que está pensando arranca el coche y se marchan de allí mientras alguien oculto en la sombra observa cómo se alejan.


	22. 5

5

Como de costumbre, Peter va a buscar a Olivia al FBI, y más aún desde que está embarazada. Normalmente se dirigen a casa, pero ese día se pasan antes por el laboratorio. Walter quiere enseñarles algo.  
>- ¿Y bien Walter? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Olivia necesita descansar.- dice Peter mientras sujeta la puerta para dejar entrar a su mujer.<br>- Tengo algo que te va a gustar, ¡Tachannn….!- dice descubriendo un ecógrafo.  
>- Bien…Walter, pero… ¿no tenías uno ya? – pregunta Olivia.<br>- Pero este es diferente… ¡es un ecógrafo en cuatro dimensiones! ¿Por qué no te acercas Olivia?  
>- Oh genial – dice con resignación Peter a Astrid que está a su lado – el aparato ideal para una primeriza con tendencias obsesivas y un abuelo científico loco.<br>Astrid le mira divertida.  
>- ¡Astrid! Ayúdame, vamos a hacer una ecografía a Olivia. ¿Peter puedes ayudar a tu mujer a subir a la camilla?<br>- claro – contesta resignado Peter mientras ayuda a la agente – tranquila ¿vale?  
>- ¿Y por qué me voy a poner nerviosa?<br>- Por nada, ya sabes cómo es Walter… no le hagas mucho caso.  
>- Le subestimas… pero no te preocupes, estoy bien.<br>- Astrid – dice de nuevo Walter - ¿puedes ponerle el gel a Olivia? ¡Heeeeey! ¡Mira Olivia! ¡La cara de tu hijo! Se parece a Peter ¿no crees?  
>La mujer mira la pantalla y ve como la figura de su hijo aparece en el monitor, los ojitos cerrados, las manos encogidas en un puño, un bostezo que hace que Olivia grite de emoción<br>- ¡Peter! ¡Mira! ¿No es fantástico? - Olivia está entusiasmada viendo las imágenes de su hijo en la pantalla.  
>En ese momento, Walter activa el altavoz y un golpeteo rápido se deja oír…<br>- Oh, Dios mío – exclama Olivia apretando aún más la mano de Peter  
>- Eso es su corazón – Afirma Peter sonriendo al ver como a su mujer se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas<br>- Que curioso – dice pensativo Walter – esto es muy curioso…  
>- ¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? – Pregunta preocupada Olivia - ¡Peter! ¿Qué ocurre?<br>- Lo sabía- murmura Peter - ¡Walter! ¿Quieres no asustar a Olivia? Dinos que es lo que has visto…  
>- ¡Oh! No pasa nada hija… es que estas imágenes son tan precisas que me tienen maravillado.<br>- ¿De verdad? ¿No me estáis ocultando nada?  
>- Nada, tranquila… venga Olivia, vámonos – dice Peter limpiándole el gel con un papel, esto huele fatal… - comenta mientras ayuda a la mujer a levantarse – Walter, nos vamos… ¿Vienes?<br>- No, iré más tarde…Astrid me llevará  
>- Gracias Astrid, te lo compensaré. – le dice Peter a la ayudante.<br>- No importa… ya estoy acostumbrada.  
>En el coche, Olivia está emocionada con las imágenes que ha visto de su bebé. Aunque hay algo que le preocupa.<br>- ¿Cómo crees que será nuestro hijo?  
>- Supongo que un niño normal… ya hemos hablado de esto… que los Observadores estuvieran…<br>- no me refiero a eso… quiero decir, tu eres de otro Universo y yo… puedo hacer cosas… extrañas.  
>- ¿cosas extrañas Olivia? – dice riendo Peter.<br>- Si cruzar entre Universos no es extraño dime que lo es… ¿no crees que alguien querrá saber algo más?  
>- ¿Y quién piensas que va a estar interesado en nuestro hijo?<br>- Todos los que nos conozcan… desde Massive Dynamic, el mismo FBI, los seguidores de Jones, los cambiaformas…  
>- Vale, lo entiendo… primero, prácticamente eres la dueña de Massive Dynamic, ni Walter ni yo estamos interesados en estudiar al futuro Bishop. El FBI, con Broyles a la cabeza están dedicados a protegernos, si algún miembro del Gobierno quiere intervenir, se lo impediremos… Imagino que los seguidores de Jones se han separado, y los cambiaformas… estoy seguro que no tienen ni idea. De todas formas protegeremos a nuestro hijo de quien sea. Puedes estar tranquila Olivia.<br>- Espero que tengas razón Peter. – Ruega ella mientras se acaricia la tripa con delicadeza… 


	23. 6 1ª Parte

6 (1ª PARTE)

Peter va a buscar a Olivia al FBI. Suele hacerlo desde que está embarazada, y más aún con sus 6 meses. En recepción pide que avisen a Olivia que la está esperando abajo.  
>- Ya no se encuentra en el edificio, señor Bishop. Se ha registrado su salida hace 15 minutos.<br>- ¡Cómo! No la he visto fuera… su coche sigue en el aparcamiento.  
>- Quizás haya cambiado de coche, los agentes suelen hacerlo, espere un momento… no, la agente Dunham no ha retirado ningún coche del Parque Móvil.<br>- Voy a subir a ver si es que ha vuelto a su oficina. – afirma Peter preocupado  
>- Como quiera señor Bishop…<br>Peter sube hasta el piso de la división, pero al llegar se encuentra que apenas hay nadie, sólo el agente Johnson que está terminando un informe.  
>- ¿ha visto a la agente Dunham? – Pregunta Peter<br>- No, lo siento…  
>- ¿Ocurre algo Peter? – pregunta Broyles saliendo de su despacho.<br>- ¡Olivia! ¿Dónde está?  
>- La última vez que la vi, iba a buscarle al hall del edificio. Quizás esté en el servicio…<br>Peter corre al baño de mujeres, no le importa si hay alguien… entra bruscamente y abre todas las puertas. No está.  
>- he ordenado que la busquen por todo el edificio – dice Broyles mientras Peter sale del baño desesperado – vayamos a ver las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad.<br>En el cuarto de vigilancia ya están trabajando buscando las imágenes. Cuando llegan ya tienen algo.  
>- Salió al aparcamiento hace 30 minutos, una furgoneta le salió al encuentro. – comenta un agente.<br>- Dios mío – susurra Peter angustiado mientras ve como un hombre sale y acorrala a Olivia y le pone algo en la boca, quizás cloroformo. Otro hombre ayuda al primero a meter a Olivia en la furgoneta - ¿cómo no lo ha visto nadie? – Pregunta exasperado -¡¿No había nadie en el maldito FBI para ayudarla?  
>- Tranquilo Peter… la mayor parte de la gente ya se había marchado…<br>- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? ¡Tenemos que ir a buscarla!  
>- estamos buscando el vehículo Peter… hacemos todo lo que podemos – Intenta tranquilizarle Broyles.<br>- Olivia se encuentra en un estado muy delicado… no puede defenderse ¿no cree? – le recrimina Peter.  
>- Lo sé, la encontraremos… - dice Broyles<br>- ¡Han encontrado la furgoneta! – Dice el agente Johnston – está en un descampado de Cambridge, abandonada… Un equipo ya se dirige hacia allí.  
>Mientras, Olivia comienza a despertar, se encuentra en un laboratorio, tiene las manos y los pies atados. Asustada, mira de un lado a otro, intentado descubrir algo que le pueda ayudar a escapar. De pronto, un hombre, a cara descubierta, se acerca a ella. Lleva una gran aguja en la mano.<br>- Por favor, no me haga daño. Estoy embarazada como puede ver… mi hijo no tiene culpa de nada – suplica Olivia, pero el hombre hace como si ella no existiese. Pero ella insiste - Esta prueba me la han hecho ya… no se para quien trabajas, pero no hace falta que lo hagas… te lo aseguro, ya me hicieron una punción lumbar y di positivo en Cortexiphan, no hace falta que lo repita… por favor no haga daño a mi bebé…pero… ¿Qué hace? ¡Por favor, no haga eso!– exclama asustada Olivia mientras ve como su secuestrador le retira la ropa y le deja al descubierto su abultada tripa.  
>- ¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡No lo haga! Noooooo – grita mientras el hombre le pincha con la enorme aguja en el centro de la tripa. Desesperada, intenta zafarse agitándose, pero el otro sigue con su actividad.<br>- No, por favor, no – dice cuando le aplica un pañuelo con cloroformo y hace que Olivia vuelva a desmayarse.  
>Pasado un tiempo, Olivia despierta de nuevo. Descubre que ya no tiene las manos atadas, al igual que sus pies, que están descalzos. Se acuerda de la enorme aguja y se toca la tripa, no parece haber ninguna herida. Aturdida, se levanta pero apenas puede sostenerse en pie y cae al suelo, aunque logra evitar el golpe al sujetarse a la camilla donde estaba confinada. A duras penas se levanta y comienza a buscar la salida. Puede ver que el lugar está vacío, ya no parece un laboratorio. Logra abrir la puerta que la lleva a un pasillo oscuro y empieza a recorrerlo. El suelo está húmedo y el frío le llega hasta los huesos. Trastabillando logra llegar hasta el final del pasillo, otra puerta…para su suerte está abierta y da a la calle…<p> 


	24. 6 2ª parte

6 2ª PARTE

En el edificio Federal, Broyles sigue coordinando la búsqueda, Peter está en un rincón con la cabeza hundida entre sus manos. No sabe que hacer… han intentado localizar el móvil de Olivia, pero esta desconectado, ha ido incluso al lugar donde estaba abandonada la furgoneta intentando descubrir alguna pista, pero nada… Peter se siente cada vez peor, piensa que ha perdido a Olivia y no lo puede soportar.  
>- ¡Ha saltado una alerta! – grita un agente. Peter corre hacía él, desesperado.<br>- ¡¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo? – pregunta nervioso.  
>- ¿Está seguro que es ella? – Pregunta Broyles.<br>- Mujer caucásica, rubia, embarazada de aproximadamente 6 meses. Ha aparecido en una cafetería y ha mencionado al FBI, luego se ha desmayado.  
>- ¿Dónde la han llevado? ¿Está herida? – pregunta angustiado Peter.<br>- Al Boston General. No, no mencionan heridas.  
>- Venga, Peter, le llevaré – dice Broyles tocándole el hombro – tranquilo, ya la hemos encontrado, seguro que estará bien -Peter lo mira, pero no responde, apenas puede decir nada, sólo quiere llegar hasta Olivia y ver como se encuentra.<br>Al llegar al hospital, Peter se baja del coche antes de que se pare completamente. Entra corriendo y nervioso se acerca a recepción.  
>- ¡Olivia Dunham! ¿Está aquí?<br>- Un momento – dice la enfermera tecleando en el ordenador y comprobando la información – Si, aquí esta.  
>- ¿Y bien? ¡Donde está! –<br>- Perdón señor, tiene que tranquilizarse  
>- No, no me tranquilizo, ¡quiero ver a Olivia!<br>- Señor, se encuentra en un hospital  
>- ¡haga el favor de decirme de una vez…!<br>- Señor, voy a tener que llamar a seguridad si no se calma…  
>- ¡cómo quiere que me calme…!<br>- Tranquilo Peter – interrumpe Broyles – FBI, señorita – dice mostrando su identificación – quiero hablar con el médico que ha tratado a la agente Olivia Dunham.  
>- Bien señor – dice avergonzada la mujer mientras llama por teléfono. Enseguida sale un médico a su encuentro.<br>- ¿son ustedes del FBI?  
>- Si, y yo soy el marido de Olivia Dunham… Peter Bishop. ¿Cómo… cómo está?<br>- Tranquilo, está deshidratada… pero fuera de peligro. Respecto al embarazo, seguimos haciendo pruebas, pero por ahora no corre peligro.  
>- ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? ¿Qué le han hecho? – pregunta Peter temiendo la respuesta.<br>- En principio y según lo que nos ha comentado la paciente, una amniocentesis, una prueba normal para obtener información genética del feto…tendrá que quedarse 48 horas en observación para comprobar que todo está bien  
>- ¿Puede perder el bebé? – pregunta Broyles.<br>- No sabemos las condiciones en que la han sometido a la prueba, además se requiere reposo y la agente Dunham…  
>- ¿puedo verla ya? – pregunta Peter cansado.<br>- Sí, claro… en el box 4  
>Peter sale corriendo, entra con brusquedad en la habitación, Olivia esta acostada, con el brazo tapándole los ojos.<br>- Olivia – dice Peter mientras se acerca a ella, que retira el brazo y medio sonríe ante las caricias y besos que recibe de su marido.  
>- Peter… - susurra ella comenzando a llorar – dime porqué, dímelo…<br>- Tranquila cariño… todo está bien – dice Peter mientras sigue acariciándola  
>- ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué no nos pueden dejar en paz?<br>- Lo siento… no dejaré que vuelva a pasar….  
>- ¡Olivia! – Exclama Walter interrumpiendo a la pareja - ¿Estas bien? – dice mientras se acerca y le da un beso en la frente… estábamos muy asustados.<br>- Vale, Walter – le corta Peter – ya está aquí, y todo está bien – dice intentando tranquilizar a Olivia.  
>- Albany – dice de repente ella.<br>- ¿qué? – Pregunta sorprendido Peter - ¿Es donde…?  
>- No hace falta que sigas con eso… - responde Walter – sé que eres tú.<br>- Por favor Walter… lo necesito.  
>- Vaaale… si, hoy es Albany… aunque no creo que… esté embarazada también. Ya sería demasiado…<br>- Todo puede ser Walter – contesta Olivia removiéndose – ayúdame Peter, quiero incorporarme.  
>- No creo que sea buena idea, cariño…<br>- Por favor, sólo un poco…  
>Peter ayuda a Olivia a sentarse en la cama, colocándole la almohada detrás.<br>- ¿Estás cómoda?  
>- sí, gracias… Walter ¿me dirás la verdad?<p> 


	25. 6 3ª parte

6 3ª PARTE

- Claro, claro – dice con tono serio mientras mira a Peter.  
>- No le mires a él – exige Olivia – dime… ¿Por qué querrían hacerme…?<br>- la amniocentesis – dice Peter por ella mientras se sienta a su lado y la abraza.  
>- Para tener información genética sobre el bebé. Quizás quieran saber si ha heredado el Cortexiphan.<br>- ¿Crees que lo habrán descubierto?  
>- No lo sé… no puedo saberlo sin ver los resultados… - se excusa Walter.<br>- ¿Y si me haces tú una amniocentesis?  
>- ¡Olivia! – Se sorprende Peter - ¿cómo puedes pedirle eso?<br>- Es una prueba normal, no es algo raro. – Justifica Walter – ni siquiera hace falta anestesia, quizás local, dos minutos y listo.  
>- Pero que lo haga un médico de verdad – se apresura a decir Peter – no es que no me fíe de ti, Walter, pero…<br>- Claro, por supuesto, mi pulso ya no es el mismo de antes y menos aun tratándose de Olivia, yo seré simplemente un observador… palabra que últimamente no me gusta, por cierto.  
>- Walter… ¿Cuándo podremos hacerla?<br>- Mejor esperamos unos días… y si es un mes, mejor. Primero recupérate. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?  
>- por lo menos 48 horas – contesta Peter mientras besa la cabeza de Olivia.<br>- Te iras a casa ¿verdad? – le pregunta Olivia a su marido.  
>- No, ni hablar, me quedo aquí, contigo. No voy a perderte nunca más de vista.<br>- Por favor, Peter… estoy aquí, ya estoy bien… no hace falta.  
>- Dormiré aquí, a tu lado, mejor dicho, no dormiré, estaré vigilándote.<br>- ¿Cómo se encuentra Agente Dunham? – pregunta Broyles entrando en la habitación.  
>- Bien, señor, gracias… Señor, lo siento<br>- ¿Por qué Olivia? – se sorprende Broyles.  
>- Habrán invertido recursos en mi búsqueda, valiosos recursos.<br>- Usted, como cualquiera de mis agentes, los vale agente Dunham. Y usted es un elemento importante de nuestra división.  
>- ¿han descubierto el lugar donde la tenían retenida? – Pregunta Peter.<br>- En la zona hay varios, mejor dicho, muchos almacenes… si Olivia pudiera darnos más información.  
>- Lo siento señor…pero apenas recuerdo nada, supongo que me encontraba en estado de shock. Comencé a caminar sin saber a dónde iba…<br>- Lo comprendo Olivia, tranquila.  
>- De todas formas, vaciaron aquel lugar, ya no había nada cuando desperté.<br>- Creo que ya es suficiente – dice Peter – Olivia necesita descansar.  
>- Estoy bien – insiste ella acariciándole el brazo.<br>- Agente Broyles ¿Puede llevar a Walter a casa?  
>- Por supuesto Peter… vendré mañana a verla. – contesta Broyles.<br>- Gracias señor.  
>Al día siguiente, Olivia, aún en la cama, está hablando por teléfono con Rachel, que se ha enterado de que está en el hospital. Peter está, de pie, con los brazos cruzados y gesto serie, mirando por la ventana, sin ver nada.<br>- No ha sido nada, tranquila – dice hablando al teléfono – sólo fue un pequeño golpe con el coche. Ya sabes cómo son los médicos con las embarazadas… ¿Peter? Está aquí, no se ha movido de mi lado… si, un cielo…aunque un poco pesado… No ha salido de la habitación ni para desayunar… - Olivia mira hacia su marido esperando alguna reacción, pero él ni se inmuta, sigue perdido en sus pensamientos – No, no hace falta que vengas… hoy, lo más seguro que me darán el alta hoy. Si, te llamare cuando esté en casa… Adiós Rachel, da muchos besos a Ella, os quiero… - dice cortando la llamada.  
>- ¿Un poco pesado, Olivia? - sonríe Peter, volviéndose.<br>- Ah, pero… ¿estabas escuchando?  
>- Por supuesto… tu voz es la única que oigo.<br>- ¿Qué vamos hacer ahora Peter?  
>- Seguir adelante Olivia. Buscando la solución para protegernos lo mejor posible… Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…- dice mientras la besa. En estos momentos lo único que quieren es olvidar lo ocurrido, seguir con sus vidas. Mañana será otro día y tendrán que encontrar la manera de que nadie entre en su pequeña burbuja.<p> 


	26. 7

7

Olivia, embarazada de 7 meses, está de baja. Tras su secuestro, Broyles decidió, a pesar de las protestas de la agente, que se quedara en casa, donde se supone iba a estar más protegida. Ella piensa que aún es capaz de hacer su trabajo en el FBI, aunque sea detrás de la mesa de su despacho, pero entre Peter y su jefe acordaron que donde iba a estar mejor, era bajo vigilancia de su propio marido.  
>Una mañana, después de una noche agitada, donde Olivia apenas ha dormido, preocupada entre otras cosas por los continuos ataques a los que se ve sometida y su incapacidad actual de enfrentarlos, se despierta con un abrazo de Peter que quiere consolarla por todo lo que está sufriendo.<br>- lo siento – se disculpa Olivia  
>- ¿Por qué Olivia? No puedes dormir, más lo siento yo que no sé cómo solucionarlo – dice mientras la besa.<br>- Seguro que te he despertado…  
>- No importa… si tú no estás bien, yo tampoco…mira, tengo una idea… ¿te apetece una pequeña excursión?<br>- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres que salga de casa?  
>- Claro…- afirma sonriendo mientras se levanta, se acerca a ella y la ayuda a incorporarse.<br>- A ver si nos va a pasar algo…  
>- Me parece notar en esa frase un tono algo irónico. - dice mientras acerca a Olivia su ropa y la ayuda a vestirse<br>- Me protegéis en exceso…  
>- Y no dirás que no te gusta – dice Peter, a lo que Olivia responde frunciendo los labios intentando evitar una sonrisa que la delate, en realidad se siente dichosa de que Peter esté a su lado, procurando cuidarla todo lo mejor posible.<br>- Y bien, ¿Dónde me vas a llevar? – pregunta ella mientras el joven le ayuda a ponerse los zapatos.  
>- Quiero enseñarte algo<br>- ¿Tengo que ponerme el chaleco antibalas?  
>-¡Olivia! ¿Eso es una broma? Me sorprendes – dice mientras la besa entre risas.<br>- Si, a veces me vuelvo un poco loca y ya sabes…Venga, dime de que se trata  
>- Es una sorpresa… ya lo veras.<br>En el coche, Peter se pone al volante y comienza a conducir, mira a Olivia que en silencio observa el paisaje  
>- ¿Qué tal vas? – Pregunta Peter<br>- Bien…aunque sigo preguntándome dónde vamos.  
>- tranquila, lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos – dice Peter mientras Olivia le mira sonriendo y alarga la mano para acariciarle la cara<br>- Gracias por cuidarme tanto…  
>- Te lo mereces Olivia, me das más de lo que jamás podré darte yo… - dice para seguidamente mirar a la mujer y comprobar que se ha dormido. Decide seguir viaje sin despertarla, por lo menos que aproveche ese pequeño momento…<br>Al llegar, detiene el coche y se quita el cinturón y acercándose a Olivia, aún dormida, la besa y susurrándole la despierta, cuando ella abre los ojos, mira a su alrededor aturdida.  
>- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya…ya hemos llegado?<br>- Te has dormido cariño – le dice Peter con una sonrisa  
>- Oh, lo siento, perdóname – se disculpa Olivia avergonzada.<br>- No pasa nada… espera un momento, no te muevas – dice saliendo del coche, rodeándolo, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y ayudando a Olivia a salir del coche.  
>- ¿Me dirás dónde estamos?<br>- Por supuesto… mira – dice señalando una gran casa – es nuestra.  
>- Peter, no tenías que haberlo hecho…<br>- Tranquila…no la he comprado, ya era nuestra… bueno, de Walter… es nuestra casa de la playa…desde hace más de 30 años… Ven conmigo – dice tomándola de la mano llevándola hacia la casa, donde se encuentran todo lleno de polvo…  
>- Todo está sucio, está abandonada desde que mi madre y yo nos mudamos a Boston… no volvimos aquí... pero no te asustes…un poco de limpieza, algo de pintura y unos arreglos y ya está, mejorará, ya verás<br>- No, si me gusta Peter, de verdad que si…  
>- Olivia, quiero vivir aquí contigo. Crecí aquí, y quiero que nuestro hijo también lo haga… te aseguro que seremos felices…<br>- Sí que quiero, Peter, quiero vivir tus recuerdos, y quiero hacerlo contigo…- dice abrazándole  
>- Por supuesto, tendremos que arreglar antes el problema del Otro Lado…<br>- No sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que será pronto…  
>- Hoy me tienes asombrado con tanto optimismo – dice Peter sonriendo<br>- Porque me siente extrañamente feliz, a pesar de todo lo que nos ha pasado, de todo los que nos espera, me siento bien… y te quiero Peter, y no puedo dejar de decirlo, te amo…  
>- Ahora lo entiendo… las hormonas…- contesta sonriendo<br>- Será eso… o quizás sea esta casa, me gusta estar aquí, algo dentro de mí me dice que aquí estaré tranquila, que podré estar segura…y que a tu lado todo irá bien, nuestra vida aquí será la mejor…- dice Olivia acariciando la cara de Peter, que emocionado la besa con pasión, pensando aún en que no comprende cómo pudo confundirla alguna vez con la Otra, ama de Olivia su media sonrisa, el dulzor amargo de su mirada, sus complicaciones, su seriedad... y la besa delante del gran ventanal que forma parte de su futuro hogar y ante la atenta mirada de un Observador que los vigila desde la playa. 


	27. La llegada 1ª Parte

La llegada 1ª PARTE

Olivia siente las primeras contracciones y rápidamente todos se dirigen al hospital. Cuando la ingresan, Peter se va con ella, y Walter se queda esperando en el pasillo, nervioso. Intenta calmarse recitando la tabla periódica mientras recorre la distancia de una pared a otra sin percatarse de la gente que se cruza en su camino… En una de las vueltas algo llama su atención, lo ha visto por el rabillo del ojo cuando ha girado. Se detiene, piensa un momento y se gira con brusquedad ¡Ahí está! ¡Por fin lo ha pillado! ¡Un Observador! No quiere asustarle, quiere hablar con él, y preguntarle porqué. Por qué está aquí, ahora en este momento, y si se trata del niño de Olivia, porqué es tan importante, que va a ocurrir con él, porqué Peter ha dejado de importar a los del Otro Lado ¿Qué es lo que va a ocurrir con el pequeño? Tiene tantas preguntas y tan poco tiempo, pues está seguro que en cuanto haga la primera el hombre calvo se cerrará en banda y no hablará. Debe elegir la pregunta cuidadosamente. Una pregunta clave, que lo englobe todo, pero… ¿Cuál? Despacio comienza a dar la vuelta, intentará hacerse el distraído, como si estuviese pensando en que tipo de ácido elegiría para disolver un hueso  
>- "¿humano? ¿No humano? Bueno, eso no importa… ¿quizás el ácido fosfórico? No, mejor el clorhídrico…no, no… ¡Te estas distrayendo Walter! bueno, eso era lo que pretendías ¿no? ¡No! ¡Se trata de disimular, no de hacerlo de verdad!... Bien, no se ha ido, aún está ahí" Walter se va acercando al Observador, ¡si pudiera agarrarle por las solapas y evitar que se escape! - De nuevo comienza a recitar la tabla periódica, pero sin pensar en ella demasiado, no quiere perderse en su pensamientos, lo primero que salga. Tiene suerte, el tipo sí que esta distraído, mirando la puerta por la que se han ido Peter y Olivia…<br>-" ¿Cómo estará Olivia?" "¡No vuelvas a hacerlo Walter!" "mira a tu objetivo, dirígete a él" "Aunque lo cierto es que… ¿Cómo estará Olivia? ¿Habrá tenido ya a su bebé? No, no lo creo… Peter habría salido… ¡Concéntrate de una vez! Si, paso a paso… ya estas más cerca, Walter… casi le estas rozando y el calvo no se entera… ¿en que estará pensando? ¿Qué podrá ver desde aquí? Quizás le baste con estar en el mismo lugar que el hecho que pretende observar… aunque tenga una pared de por medio… y mi nieto debe ser importante… bueno para nosotros ya lo es… ¡mi pobre Olivia! ¡Todo lo que le hemos hecho sufrir! Y ahora su hijo… ¡deja ya de pensar en eso!… ¡tienes al Observador al lado! ¡Ataca de una vez!"  
>- ¡Estas aquí! – Dice Walter sobresaltando al Observador – Oh, siento haberte asustado ¡No te vayas! Tengo algo que proponerte…<br>- El hombre le mira sin apenas mover un músculo de la cara.  
>- Te dejo pasar… y dejo que veas su nacimiento… A cambio quiero algo.<br>El Observador se queda mirándolo, paralizado, y durante un momento, Walter cree que se va desvanecer en el aire, hasta que abre la boca y dice:  
>- Le escucho.<br>- Quiero saber por qué mi nieto es tan importante para vosotros.  
>De nuevo, el Observador se queda unos segundos en silencio, Walter le mira con impaciencia… ¡no tienen todo el día! ¿O quizás sí?<br>- De acuerdo.  
>- Bien, bien…- aplaude entusiasmado Walter – entonces, ven conmigo… tenemos que darnos prisa, solo dejan a un familiar como acompañante… ¡Venga, ahora!<br>Los dos hombres recorren entonces los pasillos buscando el paritorio en el que está la pareja. Por fin lo encuentran y entran haciendo el menor ruido posible… Allí están, Olivia sufriendo los dolores del parto, atendida por un médico y con Peter sujetándole la mano…  
>- ¡¿Qué haces aquí Walter? ¡Y qué hace él aquí! – Grita Peter<br>- ¡No pueden estar aquí! – Exclama el médico  
>- Nos va a decir porqué el bebé será importante.<br>- ¡Fuera de aquí! – Grita enfadado Peter.  
>- No… déjale… deja que se quede – dice una agotada Olivia que apenas puede hablar…<br>Tras unos angustiosos momentos en los que Walter sufre con la agente, nace el hijo de Olivia, y después de que la enfermera limpie al bebé se lo entrega a su llorosa madre. Todos entonces miran al Observador que parece no haberse inmutado con la escena. Peter se debate entre separarse de su mujer y su recién nacido hijo o acercarse al misterioso hombre y agarrarle por el cuello…Prefiere quedarse con ellos.  
>- ¿Y bien? ¿Me contestarás ahora? – Pregunta Walter<br>- Será un héroe – contesta el Observador sin emoción alguna  
>- ¿Y?... – pregunta Olivia sin dejar de mirar a su hijo – Algo más habrá… ¿Salvará los dos Universos? ¿Quizás un héroe muerto? – Insiste, en su voz comienza a notarse la desesperación<br>- Ya basta, tranquila Olivia, no pasa nada… todo saldrá bien.  
>- ¡Pero… pero no puede hacer eso! – Grita nerviosa ella<br>- Haz el favor de llevarte a ese tipo fuera… Olivia necesita descansar.  
>- Si, hijo si… vamos amigo – dice Walter saliendo de la habitación – Espera ¿no vas a decir más? Te he dejado asistir al parto ¿No crees que eso merece alguna explicación más?<br>- Su sangre salvará el mundo.


	28. La llegada 2ª Parte

La llegada 2ª PARTE

- ¿Qué?... ¿un mundo? ¿Sólo uno? ¿Cómo que su sangre…?- Walter está desconcertado, no esperaba esa respuesta… quiere seguir preguntando, pero en ese momento Peter aparece y bastante enfadado le llama  
>- ¡Walter!... ¿cómo has podido hacerlo? ¿Crees que Olivia se merece esto? ¿No puedes dejar de pensar en ti por un momento?<br>- Pe…pero él – dice volviéndose para señalar al Observador, que ya no está - ¡Se ha ido!  
>- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué te contase la vida de mi hijo?<br>- ¿Y Olivia? ¿Está bien? – Pregunta Walter aun pensando en la respuesta del Observador.  
>- Si, ya la han trasladado a una habitación… y menos mal que la he podido tranquilizar, porque la has puesto muy nerviosa… ¡Quería levantarse para seguir a ese maldito…! No debiste hacerlo Walter – contesta apesadumbrado Peter<br>- Pensé que teníamos la oportunidad de descubrir algo, que así sabríamos a qué atenernos – se disculpa Walter  
>- Lo entiendo… pero Walter, no necesitábamos más presión, Olivia no se encontraba en su mejor momento.<br>- Lo siento hijo.  
>- ¿Quieres conocer a mi hijo?<br>- ¡Claro! Estoy ansioso por conocer a mi nieto  
>- tu nieto – sonríe Peter – sí, Walter, claro… Ven conmigo…<br>Pasadas unas horas, Olivia comienza a despertar, abre los ojos, despacio, mira a su alrededor, esperando ver a Peter, pero se encuentra con Astrid, que la sonríe.  
>- Olivia… ya estás entre nosotros. ¿Cómo estás?<br>- ¿Y Peter…? ¿Dónde está?  
>- Ahora viene – contesta Astrid – tranquila, enseguida estará aquí.<br>- No te preocupes hija – Dice Walter levantándose y situándose al pie de la cama.  
>- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? – pregunta asustada.<br>- ¡No!, no… es que quiere traerte algo… algo bueno – responde Walter sonriendo.  
>- ¡Estas despierta! – dice Peter entrando en la habitación, Olivia puede ver que lleva algo en los brazos, aún está adormilada y no lo distingue bien, pero Peter está sonriendo abiertamente mientras se acerca a ella y se inclina, entonces lo ve, es su hijo. Siente que todo desaparece a su alrededor mientras sostiene a su bebé en sus brazos…su hijo. Ya lo pudo tener cuando dio a luz, pero ahora… ahora siente que su vida está completa, totalmente. Ahora tiene el mayor de los motivos por el que luchar. Siente una felicidad inmensa, jamás se ha sentido así, nunca ha conocido mayor gozo mirando a su hijo… tan pequeño, tan hermoso. Las lágrimas inundan sus ojos… ¡ha sufrido tanto en su vida! Y este pequeño ha conseguido que lo olvide todo…Mira a Peter, sonriendo, no tiene palabras para agradecerle todo lo que está viviendo ahora, lo único que puede hacer es sonreír…<br>Peter se siente enormemente feliz, Olivia ilumina la habitación con su sonrisa. Jamás la había visto así, la ve más hermosa que nunca, espera que Walter lo esté grabando todo con la cámara de video que le ha entregado antes, le ha intentado explicar cómo hacerlo. No quiere perderse este momento con discusiones inútiles, tenía que habérsela dado a Astrid, pero aún no había llegado, así que se olvida de eso y presta atención a Olivia, cuando ella le mira, ve en sus ojos un brillo especial que le hace sentir aún más amor por esta mujer que le ha dado lo más preciado de su vida.  
>- Te quiero… si alguna vez me he preguntado cual era mi sitio, a donde pertenezco, puedo asegurarte que es a ti, ahora lo sé, por fin he encontrado mi lugar, tú me has dado lo más importante de mi vida…<br>- Te quiero Peter…- contesta Olivia besándole.  
>Walter que está intentando grabarlo todo se emociona, se recuerda a si mismo cuando nació su hijo y algo se nubla en su mente…echa de menos a su mujer incluso a Peter, el que murió y siente cierta envidia por la pareja.<br>- Walter ¿Quieres venir y llevar al bebé? – le dice Olivia sonriendo. Astrid que sigue por allí se acerca a su lado, le quita la cámara y con un gesto le dice que vaya…Emocionado se acerca a Olivia que le entrega al niño. Walter está feliz, sonríe mientras mira embobado a la criatura.  
>- ¿Cómo le vais a llamar? – Pregunta Astrid<br>- Eso es decisión de Olivia – responde Peter sujetando la mano de su mujer - ¿y bien cariño?  
>- ¿Te molestaría si le llamásemos Charlie?<br>- Para nada, cariño, Charlie me gusta – dice besándola.  
>- Por cierto… el Observador – comenta Olivia - ¿dijo algo más?<br>- Oh, si – afirma Peter que recibe la mirada inquisitiva de Walter – dijo que sería un héroe, que salvará los dos Universos, que será un líder, un buen líder, el mejor…  
>- ¿de verdad?... ¿Walter…? – Pregunta Olivia sin creérselo demasiado<br>- Si, todo es cierto, completamente cierto – Confirma Walter mientras le devuelve el bebé a Olivia. Aunque sea mentira decide seguirle el juego a Peter, Olivia no necesita más complicaciones. No comprende como nadie ha querido hacerle daño jamás, ni siquiera entiende como él mismo se lo pudo hacer en el pasado… y en ese momento, decide trabajar duro para que esta nueva familia pueda tener una vida feliz… sencilla y feliz, y que la guerra que se avecina, y en la que está implicada esa pequeña criatura, a la que ya ama profundamente, no llegue a producirse, que nadie resulte herido, que Charlie no sepa siquiera lo que significa ser un héroe… 


	29. Charlas a medianoche 5

CHARLAS A MEDIANOCHE

3 Meses después de nacer Charlie. Walter se está preparando un tentempié en la cocina, le ha entrado hambre y si no lo remedia no podrá dormir. De pronto aparece Peter, lleva en brazos a su hijo.  
>- hola Walter – dice mientras abre el frigorífico y saca un biberón.<br>- ¿Es su toma de la noche? – pregunta Walter mientras se acerca al niño y le saluda con gestos.  
>- Si… es su hora… ¿puedes llevarlo mientras caliento el biberón?<br>- ¡Claro! – Dice entusiasmado – ven aquí Charlie… ¿Y Olivia?  
>- durmiendo… lo mejor es no molestarla, después de todo lo que ha pasado en su vida, ahora es cuando está más relajada.<br>- ¿Después de nacer Charlie? – pregunta mientras le devuelve el niño a Peter, que lo abraza sonriendo, a lo que el bebé responde alargando sus manitas para tirarle de la barba.  
>- Si – responde Peter dándole el biberón al pequeño – es como si hubiese encontrado cierta paz interior, está más tranquila, no tiene pesadillas, duerme mejor…<br>- Como si fuese otra persona… - dice Walter pensativo.  
>- Si te refieres a lo que me imagino, no. – Contesta Peter mientras sigue dando el biberón a su hijo – es Olivia, mi Olivia… ya no me pueden engañar, la conozco muy bien, demasiado… cada gesto, cada palabra, eso ya no lo podrán hacer.<br>- Bueno, y no conocen nuestra clave secreta.  
>- ¿Seguís con eso?... No te duermas, Charlie, venga hijo, termínate el biberón.<br>- Si… Olivia es la que se ha empeñado en que sigamos, y te puedo asegurar que es ella… nunca falla.  
>- Me siento celoso – dice dejando el biberón en la mesa y colocando al bebé en su hombro y dándole golpecitos en la espalda, enseguida el pequeño eructa provocando la sonrisa de su padre – A veces me gustaría saber de qué habláis por las noches…<br>- Pues no te preocupes por eso…  
>- Será mejor que lleve a Charlie a su cuna, ya se ha dormido…<br>- ¿No te molestó que le llamara así? ¿Charlie?  
>- Bueno, el titular era un gran tipo, un buen amigo de Olivia, que siempre le ayudó… peor hubiera sido que le llamara John ¿no crees? – Dice sonriendo – buenas noches Walter. <p>


	30. El vínculo 1ª parte

EL VÍNCULO 1ª PARTE

El hijo de Peter y Olivia, Charlie, ya tiene 8 meses, es un niño sano y feliz. Normalmente, está bajo el cuidado de Peter, pero si le necesitan en la división, Astrid le ayuda quedándose con el pequeño…  
>Un día, Olivia requiere que Peter le ayude en un caso, así que Charlie se queda con la agente Farnsworth en el laboratorio de Harvard, como ha ocurrido ya tantas veces.<br>Pasadas unas horas, el equipo vuelve al laboratorio. Walter está un poco decepcionado pues no se trataba de un caso demasiado complicado, aunque siempre tiene esperanzas…  
>Cuando entran en el laboratorio se alarman, todo está revuelto. Peter, comienza recorrer el lugar nervioso, Olivia angustiada llama a gritos a Astrid mientras la busca por todas partes. Walter se ha quedado helado. ¡Todo está por los suelos!<br>- ¡Aquí! – grita Peter desde el fondo.  
>- ¿Es Charlie? – pregunta Olivia desesperada.<br>- No, es Astrid, la han encerrado en el armario… ¿Astrid? ¿Estás bien? – dice quitándole el esparadrapo de la boca y desatándole las manos. Tiene un golpe en la frente que aún chorrea sangre.  
>- ¿Dónde está Charlie? – Insiste Olivia<br>- No…no lo sé… ¿no está aquí? –  
>- ¡No! ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – Grita angustiada Olivia<br>- Lo siento Olivia, me atacaron…no pude verlo…  
>- Tú no tienes la culpa Astrid – le tranquiliza Peter – llamaré a una ambulancia, Olivia… ¿Por qué no llamas a Broyles?<br>- Si… lo haré – dice aturdida Olivia – Broyles… ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde… desde que te golpearon?  
>- No lo sé… creo que he perdido el conocimiento… quizás una hora o dos.<br>- ¡Una o dos decídete! – Grita exasperada Olivia  
>- ¡Olivia! – Le recrimina Peter – tranquila, Astrid no tiene la culpa<br>- Si… lo siento Astrid  
>- No, no pasa nada… lo comprendo – dice la agente junior con los ojos llorosos – quizás han transcurrido dos horas, recuerdo que le di la merienda a… Charlie… Olivia, quiero ayudar.<br>- ¿Crees que podrás? ¿Te sientes capaz? – Pregunta Olivia mientras se pone la mano en la frente, Siente como si todo diera vueltas  
>- Por supuesto – dice Astrid poniéndose en pie – ohhh – exclama sentándose otra vez – ahora, en un segundo voy.<br>- Ni hablar, viene una ambulancia, así que hasta que no te atiendan, te vas a quedar ahí tranquila – ordena Peter – Olivia, ya he llamado a Broyles… ¡Walter! No habrás tocado nada ¿verdad?  
>- No, no… sólo me he quedado aquí, quieto.<br>- Tengo que ir al FBI, debo iniciar el protocolo de búsqueda.- Dice automáticamente Olivia.  
>- Tranquila, Broyles ha mandado un equipo, ya vienen hacia aquí, desde el Edificio Federal ya están buscándolo… Así, que no vamos a movernos para no alterar el escenario del…- dice Peter cortando bruscamente la frase.<br>- del crimen, termina… tengo que centrarme, soy agente del FBI, he investigado casos como este – se dice para sí misma Olivia.  
>- Se trata de tu hijo, no puedes centrarte. Tienes que mantenerte apartada – le sugiere Peter<br>- Voy a Seguridad del Campus, necesito ver las imágenes de este edificio – dice sin hacer caso de las palabras de Peter.  
>- Olivia…- dice resignado Peter – está bien, vamos… Walter, quédate aquí con Astrid. Espera a que llegue el equipo de Broyles. Diles donde estamos.<br>- Bien, hijo… no te preocupes. Cuida de Olivia, que yo lo haré con Astrid – dice Walter limpiando la herida de la chica.  
>Poco después, en el recinto de Seguridad, ven las imágenes en las que un hombre, cuya cara es algo borrosa, lleva en brazos a Charlie<br>- ¿Pueden enviar estas imágenes al FBI?  
>- Por supuesto señora. Si quiere también podemos establecer un dispositivo de búsqueda.<br>- Bien, gracias. Pónganse en contacto con el equipo del FBI que se encuentra en el laboratorio… y así podrán coordinarse. – dice mientras se marcha con Peter tras ella.  
>Ya fuera, Peter alcanza a Olivia que ya se estaba subiendo al coche.<br>- ¿Dónde vamos ahora?  
>- Al FBI, allí descubrirán quien es ese tipo, y que quiere de Charlie.<br>- Pues dame las llaves…  
>- ¿Crees que no puedo conducir? – pregunta Olivia contrariada.<br>- Exactamente, estas muy nerviosa.  
>Oliva accede y deja que Peter conduzca, mientras ella hará algunas llamadas. Primero habla con Broyles que le confirma que el equipo de Harvard ha encontrado algunas huellas que ya se están procesando.<br>- Lo vamos a encontrar Oliva, y estará bien, ya verás – dice Peter intentando tranquilizarla.  
>- Eso espero, Peter – dice marcando otro número en el teléfono - ¿Análisis? ¿Han contactado ya con Seguridad de Harvard? Bien… bien. <p>


	31. El vínculo 2ª parte

EL VINCULO 2ª PARTE

Ya en el FBI, Olivia entra apresurada en la división. Todo el mundo trabaja contrarreloj. Broyles sale a su encuentro.  
>- ¿qué hace aquí agente Dunham?<br>- Mi hijo ha desaparecido señor, no puedo esperar con los brazos cruzados.  
>Broyles se dispone a replicar pero un agente le llama, tiene un resultado.<br>- Se trata de Marcus Johns…  
>- ¿Dónde vive? – pregunta nerviosa Olivia.<br>- Vivía… murió hace 2 meses, lo siento. – responde el agente.  
>- ¿Consta el informe de autopsia? – Pregunta Peter<br>- Fue un accidente de tráfico, por lo que se ve iba borracho  
>- ¿Nada de incisiones en el paladar? – Vuelve a preguntar el joven<br>- No consta nada de eso  
>- ¿Cómo que…? ¡Vuelva a comprobarlo!- Ordena Olivia, pero el agente mira a Broyles esperando una nueva orden.<br>- Hágalo – ordena Broyles con resignación  
>- ¿Qué significa eso? – Pregunta Peter - ¿qué un muerto ha secuestrado a Charlie?<br>- O que han sido ellos… Un cambiaformas se ha llevado a Charlie, para cruzar al Otro Lado… y lo hemos perdido, he perdido a mi hijo – Se alarma Olivia  
>- Tranquila – dice Peter alargando la mano para que se calme, pero ella rechaza el contacto.<br>- No me toques… si lo haces no podré seguir… necesito estar entera…  
>- Agente Dunham – dice Broyles con voz autoritaria – márchese a casa.<br>- ¡No! Mi hijo está ahí fuera, solo. Me necesita…  
>- Está fuera del caso. No puede ser objetiva.<br>- Puedo serlo señor, deje que me quede.  
>- Señor Bishop, llévese a su esposa de aquí. Olivia… no se preocupe, le encontraremos.<br>- No, no, no… Peter, no me hagas esto…  
>- Vamos Olivia, necesitas tranquilizarte.<br>Peter lleva a la agente hasta su casa. Walter ya está allí, y no parece mejor que Olivia.  
>- Si ha ocurrido eso, que se trata de un cambiaformas, entonces no hay que preocuparse, le trataran bien, ya verás ¡es el nieto de Walternativo! De algo tiene que valer.<br>- Walter, no ayudas – le recrimina Peter mientras ve como Olivia se pasea de un lado a otro.  
>- ¿Y de que le sirvió a Peter ser su hijo? Le iba a sacrificar igual… ¿qué le importa mi hijo?... tengo que irme, tengo que salir a buscarle.<br>- Olivia, no vas a conseguir nada dando vueltas con el coche – le responde Peter.  
>- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentada mientras mi hijo está sufriendo! – dice mientras se pone el abrigo y sale por la puerta.<br>- Walter… tienes mi teléfono, me marcho con Olivia, si tienes alguna noticia, llámame  
>- claro, hijo… corre tras Olivia.<br>Peter se apresura, sale a la calle y cuando llega a la calle se queda parado, el coche sigue aparcado, y Olivia no está dentro.  
>- No puedo…no sé qué hacer – dice Olivia tras él, está sentada en el porche, reclinada sobre sí misma. Peter ve como se tapa la cara, angustiada, se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.<br>- Olivia, todo va a salir bien – dice acariciando su espalda.  
>- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a encontrar? – Pregunta incorporándose – Es tan pequeño… mi niño – Peter entonces la abraza, Olivia ahora no lo rechaza, necesita su consuelo… de pronto se separa de él, su cara ahora ha cambiado, refleja una extraña sorpresa.<br>- ¿qué ocurre? – Pregunta Peter asustado  
>- ¡Le siento! ¡Peter! ¡Le estoy sintiendo!<br>- ¿Qué…qué estás diciendo Olivia? ¿Cómo que le sientes?  
>- Aquí – dice poniendo su mano a la altura del corazón - ¡Me está llamando!... ¡vamos! Conduces tú. – dice mientras se levanta y sale disparada hacia el coche, Peter la sigue sin saber muy bien que está pasando<br>En el coche, van recorriendo la ciudad según las instrucciones de Olivia, que dirige emocionada a Peter.  
>- Gira a la derecha…si, estamos cerca… ¡Espera!, por aquí… ahí, en ese almacén.<br>- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?  
>- No lo sé, pero lo estoy… ¿vamos?- Pregunta mientras sale sin esperar una respuesta<br>- No perdemos nada – Responde Peter sin que nadie pueda oírle, no le importa… ya está acostumbrado.  
>Llegan al almacén, la puerta está abierta y con sigilo, entran en el lugar. No se escucha apenas nada, pero hay una luz roja al fondo… despacio, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, llegan hasta una habitación, está repleta de material médico… Un hombre sentado delante de un ordenador, está leyendo unos datos y en medio…<p> 


	32. El vínculo 3ª parte

EL VINCULO 3ª PARTE.

En medio, y sobre una mesa, está Charlie, tiene electrodos con sensores por todas partes, y pueden ver que no se mueve.  
>- ¡alto ahí! ¡Quieto, FBI! – Grita Olivia empujando al hombre contra la pared - ¿Está bien Charlie? – Pregunta seguidamente a Peter<br>- Parece sedado… - Responde él tomándole el pulso.  
>- tenemos que llevarle a un hospital, pero… ¿qué hacemos con este tipo? No podemos dejarle aquí…<br>- Déjame a mi… encárgate tú de Charlie… ¡Venga tú, ven conmigo! – Dice Peter empujando al secuestrador de forma violenta hacia la calle mientras Olivia se queda con su hijo, retirándole todo lo que lleva encima… intenta despertarle, pero no lo consigue, así que decide llevarle en brazos, lo aprieta contra sí misma, abrazándolo, procura darle todo su calor para que Charlie la sienta, que sepa que ya está a salvo.  
>Cuando llega al coche, Peter la está esperando, le abre la puerta de la parte trasera y le ayuda a entrar.<br>- Tendremos que llamar a Broyles y darle la dirección – dice Peter poniéndose al volante  
>- Ahora lo haré yo. Tú llévanos lo más rápido posible...Charlie, hijo… despierta- dice mientras abraza aún más fuerte a su hijo.<br>- No te preocupes Olivia, no les interesaba hacerle daño.  
>- Ya, pero parece tan desvalido… será mejor que llame ya al FBI… y a Walter, que vaya al hospital… ¿A cuál vamos?<br>- Al Boston General, es el más cercano.  
>Ya en el hospital, ingresan a Charlie en urgencias. Peter y Olivia deben quedarse esperando, una enfermera pasa por su lado apresurada, Olivia reclama su atención<br>- Perdón, señorita… Agente Olivia Dunham, FBI, soy la madre del niño…  
>- Aún estamos con él, no puedo darles más información…<br>- Lo sé, sólo quería decirle que mi suegro llegará en algún momento, se trata del Doctor Bishop, les pido que le faciliten toda la información que solicite, forma parte de una investigación federal.  
>- Tranquila, no se preocupe, así lo haré, mientras esperen aquí…<br>- Gracias… - dice Olivia, que tras ver desaparecer a la enfermera por la puerta, se vuelve y busca a Peter que está con los brazos cruzados mirando muy serio hacia la puerta donde tienen a su hijo. Olivia se acerca y tocando su brazo le dice:  
>- Ya puedes dejar de hacerlo.<br>- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta él sin desviar la vista.  
>- Te has mantenido entero durante todo este tiempo, sé que lo has hecho por mí, para que no me hunda, aunque sé que te estás rompiendo por dentro.<br>- Olivia…- susurra Peter mirándola.  
>- Ven, siéntate aquí, conmigo…<br>- ¿Y si tenías razón Olivia? ¿Y si no teníamos que haberlo tenido?  
>- Entonces me equivocaba… es nuestro hijo, Peter… nuestro Charlie, que nos ha dado tanto, al que queremos con locura, que se ríe cada vez que le rozas con la barba…- dice Olivia mientras le acaricia la cara.<br>- Lo siento…- dice Peter derrumbándose  
>- Ven, apóyate en mi – dice ella abrazándole. Peter oculta la cabeza en el hombro de Olivia y llora en silencio.<br>De pronto aparece Walter, va a decir algo, pero Olivia le hace un gesto de silencio que el científico comprende, una enfermera se lo lleva a la sala donde tienen al niño. Tras unos minutos, Peter se incorpora, tiene los ojos húmedos, Olivia entonces le limpia las lágrimas con cuidado.  
>- Te quiero Olivia… y voy hacer todo lo posible por proteger mejor a nuestro hijo.<br>- Eso ya lo sé…– dice abrazándole de nuevo.  
>- ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Va todo bien? – Interrumpe Broyles.<br>- Bueno… por ahora no sabemos nada…pero tengo la sensación de que todo estará bien. – Contesta Olivia suspirando – Walter está dentro… ¿qué tal el almacén?  
>- Lo encontramos, pero allí no había nadie.<br>- Oh… vaya, lo había olvidado – dice Peter - ¿Puede venir conmigo, Broyles? – Pregunta mientras se levanta – Olivia… ahora vuelvo.  
>Fuera, Peter, seguido de Broyles, se acerca a su coche, abre el maletero y ante la sorpresa del agente, aparece el secuestrador maniatado y amordazado.<br>- Ya veo…- comenta Broyles - ¿Esto lo sabe la agente Dunham?...- pregunta y dirigiéndose a un agente que estaba cerca le ordena que se lo lleven  
>- No… Olivia estaba ocupada con Charlie… me gustaría estar presente en el interrogatorio.<br>- Peter… como le dije antes a Olivia, está demasiado involucrado. No creo que sea buena idea  
>- Lo entiendo… pero espero que sea usted quien le interrogue.<br>- Tranquilo, puede confiar en mí. Una pregunta… ¿cómo encontraron el almacén?  
>- Olivia…y no sé cómo lo hizo...ya sabe cómo es ella.<br>- Entiendo…Por cierto ¿le interesaría venir al almacén por si encuentra algo que nosotros no veamos? Comprenderé que no acepte.  
>- Voy a ver a Olivia… luego se lo comento.- dice mientras se da la vuelta y entra de nuevo en el hospital. Allí se encuentra a Olivia hablando con Walter… <p>


	33. El vínculo 4ª parte

EL VINCULO 4ª PARTE

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está bien Charlie? – Pregunta Peter preocupado  
>- Si, tranquilo…Walter dice que ya se le va pasando el efecto del sedante, enseguida entraré a verle… ahora me estaba comentando que es lo que ha descubierto. – dice Olivia mientras Peter la abraza.<br>- ¿Y bien Walter? – Pregunta Peter  
>- Todo está bien, los análisis son normales, lo único que hemos encontrado… los médicos y yo, claro…es que le han hecho una punción lumbar.<br>- ¿cómo me hicieron a mi cuando me secuestraron? ¿Le han hecho daño? – Pregunta angustiada Olivia - ¿Puede tener algún efecto secundario?  
>- No, tranquila… sólo tiene que descansar y beber mucha agua…aquí ya se están encargando de eso… Si quieres entra ya<br>- Espera Walter, Broyles me ha ofrecido ir al almacén, Voy a ir, después de entrar a ver a Charlie.- dice Peter  
>- Bien, bien. Si, ve y descubre que quería saber de Charlie ¿irás tú también Walter?- Pregunta Olivia<br>- Si, si…ahora entrad, yo esperaré aquí – le confirma Walter  
>Dentro de la sala, se acercan a la cuna donde se encuentra Charlie, está mirando a todas partes, desorientado, pero cuando Olivia se acerca, sonríe y balbucea: "mama" Olivia nota como se le encoge el corazón, le toma la manita y sonríe para que el niño no se asuste. Peter se acerca también y acaricia su cabecita con suavidad.<br>- Parece que está tan bien, tan contento, como si no le hubiese pasado nada. Pobrecito mío – se lamenta Olivia  
>- Esperemos que no lo recuerde. Es muy pequeño, seguro que lo olvidará enseguida – dice besando la cabeza del niño – nosotros procuraremos que sea así. Será mejor que me vaya… Cuando termine, volveré.<br>- bien, yo no me voy a mover de aquí. Por favor, ten cuidado.  
>Peter se despide de Olivia con un beso y se marcha. Van hasta los almacenes con Broyles al volante. Peter no se concentra lo suficiente como para llevar el coche, piensa que quizás no tenía que haberse marchado del hospital, pero debe hacerlo, por su hijo necesita saber para que lo quisieran.<br>En el improvisado laboratorio, Walter lo observa todo, Peter se acerca a los ordenadores y comienza a consultar los datos que salen por las pantallas.  
>- Aquí está… lo que le han sacado a Charlie, aún queda parte – comenta Walter mirando un tubo de ensayo.<br>- Y aquí los resultados de la punción… lo único que puedo sacar en claro es que mi hijo está muy sano… Walter, quizás debas echarles un vistazo.  
>- ¿algún sistema de comunicación con el Otro Lado? – pregunta Broyles acercándose.<br>- No lo sé…- resopla Peter - ¿el secuestrador era un cambiaformas?  
>- Si, acaban de comunicarme los resultados de sus análisis… En cuanto termine aquí iré a interrogarle…<br>- ¿Sabe? Tiene razón, no podría asistir al interrogatorio, si veo de nuevo a ese tipo nada será capaz de detenerme… - dice Peter para interrumpirse, no quiere seguir por ese camino – Además, voy a volver al hospital, sólo quiero estar con mi hijo. Espero que le retuerza bien las tuercas y le haga cantar como...pregúntele que querían de Charlie…  
>- Lo haré Peter, no se preocupe. – Dice Broyles - ¿se van a quedar mucho por aquí?<br>- No, creo que en unos minutos ya habremos terminado… de todas formas no me concentro demasiado  
>- No se preocupe, este lugar permanecerá custodiado día y noche, hay mucho que analizar aquí. ¿Algún resultado más doctor Bishop? – Pregunta Broyles<br>- Aparte de los resultados clínicos… no, no hay nada concluyente. No he sacado nada en claro…  
>- Ahora lo primordial es averiguar cómo iba a comunicar los resultados… Bien, me voy. Cuando quieran marcharse, el agente Davidson les acompañará.<br>- Gracias…le echare un nuevo vistazo al ordenador…quizás encontremos alguna pista.  
>Así que tras la marcha de Broyles se quedan investigando un rato más, hasta que Peter se levanta estirando los brazos, cansado.<br>- Creo que esto lo entendería mejor Astrid – se queja el chico.  
>- Lo mejor es que volvamos al hospital – asegura Walter<br>- Si, no quiero dejar a Olivia más tiempo sola… ¿vienes tú también?  
>- Quiero analizar esto – dice refiriéndose al tubo de ensayo – no creo que haya cantidad suficiente, pero quiero intentarlo… supongo que en el hospital tendrán algún laboratorio libre, sobre todo a estas horas de la noche… yo tampoco quiero separarme mucho tiempo de Charlie<br>- Gracias Walter… ahora te comprendo mejor.  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir hijo?<br>- Cuando cruzaste para salvar mi vida…  
>- No estuvo bien… pero, Peter, ya te he explicado…<br>- Espera Walter, sólo quiero decir que comprendo por qué lo hiciste…Charlie, mi hijo es lo más importante para mí, daría la vida por él…  
>- Lo entiendo hijo – dice Walter tocando el brazo de Peter que se pasa la mano por la cara con gesto cansado – Charlie estará bien, vamos a procurar que nada, ni nadie le vuelva a hacer daño.<br>- Lo sé, lo sé, pero… le he fallado, no he sabido protegerle – se lamenta Peter. Walter ve como su hijo comienza a desfallecer y decide abrazarle, Peter no le rechaza, se siente mejor con el consuelo de Walter. El apoyo que le brinda el que hasta hace un tiempo consideraba como su padre, hace que se sienta más unido a él.  
>- ¿le decimos al agente Alisson que nos lleve al hospital? – Pregunta Walter<br>- Si… gracias Walter, pero no le hables a Olivia de esto…- le pide mientras se separa del abrazo.  
>- Para nada hijo… - dice mientras le da unas palmadas en el hombro.<br>- Por cierto Walter, antes de irnos…Olivia nos trajo hasta aquí, decía que sentía como Charlie la llamaba ¿Cómo crees que pudo hacerlo?  
>- Ella es especial, posee habilidades extraordinarias, y seguramente fue el vínculo que le une con su hijo, estoy seguro que Olivia puede sentirlo con más claridad que cualquier otra madre.<br>- Pero… ¿por qué en ese momento determinado y no en otro?  
>- ¿la tocaste o algo así?<br>- Si, la abrace, estaba muy nerviosa…  
>- ¡Claro! Fue eso, la razón es que tú le das la fuerza necesaria para que lo logre…os complementáis, Peter<br>- Sí que será eso… vámonos porque quiero volver con Olivia y Charlie…

Al día siguiente, Broyles se acerca al hospital a una hora muy temprana, se encuentra a Peter en el pasillo al lado de la máquina de café.  
>- Peter, ¿Qué tal está Charlie?<br>- bien, bien… en un rato le darán el alta. – Dice con voz cansada  
>- ¿Y Olivia?<br>- Con el niño, no se ha separado de él en toda la noche... de hecho yo he estado aquí también… ¿Cómo fue el interrogatorio? ¿Le sacó algo al tipo ese?  
>- Pudimos sacarle algo antes de que… ¿cómo decirlo? se apagara<br>- ¿Se autodestruyó? ¿Cómo?  
>- De pronto dejó de reaccionar, fue casi como si se quedara sin pilas<br>- ¿y que descubrieron antes de eso?  
>- Poco, más o menos lo que ya sabíamos, le hizo una punción lumbar, tenía que enviar los resultados a una dirección de email que ya estamos investigando, por lo que parece desde ese almacén, ya sea por medio del ordenador o por otro dispositivo no se comunicaba con el Otro Lado<br>- ¿y ya está? ¿Sólo era saber si daba positivo en Cortexiphan?  
>- El cambiaformas nos dijo que además tenía que hacerle un análisis de ADN<br>- ¿cree que quieren averiguarlo para saber si pueden utilizarlo con el Arma?  
>- No lo sé, supongo que sí. Tendremos que aumentar su seguridad<br>- ¿Envió los resultados? – Pregunta Peter preocupado mientras se pasa la mano por la cara  
>- Dijo que si, y que estaba esperando una respuesta.<br>- ¿Respuesta? ¿Para qué? – Peter cada vez parece más nervioso, no le gusta lo que está oyendo  
>- Aplicarle localizadores<br>- ¿Para llevárselo? – Peter mira hacia la puerta donde se encuentra Olivia con su hijo – no quiero que ella lo sepa…ya tiene bastante  
>- Lo intentaré. – Contesta Broyles - hay más Peter… el ordenador del almacén recibió un mensaje hace una hora<br>- Entonces contestaron ¿Y que decía?  
>- la respuesta fue "Afirmativo, proceda". <p>


	34. Charlas a medianoche 6

CHARLAS A MEDIANOCHE

Tras el secuestro de Charlie, una extraña tranquilidad ha vuelto a casa de los Bishop. Aunque Olivia, que después del nacimiento de Charlie parecía haber recobrado cierta estabilidad y dormía, como ella consideraba, de forma aceptable, ahora ha vuelto a sufrir insomnio. Así que de nuevo se vuelve a encontrar con Walter en la cocina, tomando aquellas infusiones que el científico solía preparar, a pesar de las cuales, Olivia siente que ya nada le puede ayudar.  
>- Walter, si te pido algo, ¿me prometes que no se lo contaras a Peter?<br>- Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.  
>- Lo se Walter, pero…<br>- ¿Pero…? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
>- El secuestro de Charlie me ha hecho pensar… mi hijo está indefenso, no tiene con que protegerse<br>- Nos tiene a nosotros Olivia… ¡incluso todo el FBI!  
>- Lo se… pero al final sólo queda él… y hablo por experiencia.<br>- Olivia, no quiero imaginar a dónde quieres llegar.  
>- ¿Tienes los resultados de la prueba que le hicieron a Charlie?<br>- Si… pero…  
>- ¿Dio positivo en Cortexiphan?<br>- No… aunque todavía… es pronto para…  
>- ¿Podrías suministrarle Cortexiphan?<br>- ¡No!, no pienso hacerlo… Peter…  
>- Peter no se enterará, yo no se lo diré<br>- Pero Olivia… mira lo que ocurrió contigo, has sufrido toda tu vida, y fue por nuestra culpa, de Bell y mía, y me arrepiento todos los días de haberlo hecho.  
>- Pero me ha servido para defenderme para poder escapar, para…<br>- Para defenderte de lo que hemos provocado con el Cortexiphan… te dio habilidades que todo el mundo quiere poseer… Si no fuese por eso, Jones no te habría secuestrado, ni Walternativo hubiese intentado… no quiero ni hablar de eso.  
>- Lo se Walter, pero Charlie está en su punto de mira… es mi hijo y todos creen que ha heredado mis habilidades. Incluso los Observadores van tras él… el daño ya está hecho<br>- No te reconozco Olivia.  
>- Sólo quiero lo mejor para mi hijo.<br>- ¿Y crees que lo vas a conseguir así?  
>- Si van a estar secuestrándole continuamente porque sospechan que…<br>- Cuando comprueben que no les sirve, le dejaran en paz.  
>- ¿Y cuándo será eso? ¿Cuántas veces tendrá que sufrir lo mismo una y otra vez?<br>- ¿No comprendes que si encuentran signos de Cortexiphan, Charlie entonces sí que estará perdido?  
>- ¿Eso crees?<br>- Por supuesto… si se lo suministramos ahora, en el caso de que le hagan más pruebas, saldrá en los resultados, y eso será antes de que Charlie pueda saber cómo manejar sus habilidades, si es que las tiene. Y lo que pretendes, que pueda defenderse con ellas, no podrá ser.  
>- ¿Cuándo sabremos que lo ha heredado?<br>- No lo sé, es la primera vez que me enfrento a algo así, pero no te preocupes.  
>- ¿Y crees que será como yo? ¿Qué podrá cruzar al Otro Lado?<br>- Insisto Olivia, no lo sé… he hecho tantos experimentos en mi vida… controlaba el proceso, sabía lo que hacía, incluso en Jacksonville, pero hasta ahora no me había enfrentado a lo que me planteas…  
>Walter termina de hablar y comprueba que Olivia se sume en sus pensamientos, su mirada se ha vuelto triste.<br>- Entonces… Olivia ¿Sigues con la idea del principio?  
>- No – dice ella apretando los labios –mi celo por proteger a mi hijo me ha llevado a pensar en eso… lo siento<br>- Le quieres y comprendo que quieras llegar hasta el límite por ayudarle, yo lo hice como ya sabes… pero equivoque el camino. No lo hagas tu hija. Sabes que nos tienes a nosotros, que todos queremos a Charlie, que su seguridad es cosa de todos, créeme, no estás sola en esto… Te aseguro que estamos trabajando para que se encuentre sano y salvo.  
>- Gracias Walter… - dice Olivia intentando sonreír, aunque no lo consigue - Voy a ver a Charlie antes de acostarme, es como tus infusiones, me relaja…- dice mientras se marcha dejando a Walter preocupado, ve en Olivia un rastro de desesperación que le recuerda a sus días más oscuros, y lo único que desea es que no vuelva a ellos, que regrese a los últimos días en los que era feliz viendo como su hijo crecía. El científico se promete a si mismo que utilizará todos sus recursos para que Olivia pueda tener esa oportunidad. <p>


	35. Un día en la vida de Peter Bishop 1

UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE PETER BISHOP (1ª parte)

El día para Peter comienza a las 6 de la mañana. Y lo sabe, no por el despertador, sino por Olivia, que le despierta, y lo hace con delicadeza, o al menos lo intenta, pues a veces duerme tan profundamente que ni se entera y más aún si Charlie ha tenido mala noche. Siempre es él quien se levanta, impidiendo que lo haga ella, quiere que descanse para que al día siguiente pueda estar descansada y su trabajo no sea tan duro.  
>- Peter – le llama Olivia, comprueba que ya está preparada para salir, vestida con su "uniforme" de trabajo, su traje pantalón que la caracteriza. Puede ver que está tan hermosa como siempre ¿a qué hora se habrá levantado? Le hubiera gustado al menos despertarse con ella, quizás una ducha, juntos… Se quita la idea de la cabeza, ya no hay tiempo… Olivia le da un beso y le habla de algo de un médico… aún está dormido y tiene que preguntar.<br>- ¿Qué… que dices?  
>- ¡Peter! ¡Despierta!... Charlie tiene cita para el pediatra ¿no te olvidarás?<br>- sí, claro que lo recuerdo, Soy yo quien se encarga de él ¿recuerdas?  
>- Venga… ya que apenas puedo hacer nada por él, al menos déjame que…<br>- Vale, vale… ven aquí…- dice tomándole la cara y besándola – te quiero… tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad?  
>- Por supuesto… voy a despedirme de Charlie y me voy… Luego iréis a la oficina ¿verdad?<br>- Claro cariño – dice bostezando. Se levantaría para acompañarla hasta el coche, pero es tan pronto… y Charlie, le ha hecho levantarse durante la noche por sus pesadillas, espera que no sean por su secuestro de hace 4 meses.  
>De repente, Olivia vuelve al dormitorio, nerviosa le llama zarandeándole<br>- ¡Venga! Charlie está despierto, será mejor que te levantes…  
>- ahora… enseguida voy<br>- ¡Peter! ¡Venga hombre! – Exclama mientras le pone la ropa al lado – por favor – suplica  
>- Voy, voy… tranquila… Charlie no se va a ir a ninguna parte<br>- Lo siento – se lamenta Olivia – pero desearía estar en tu lugar en vez de tener que irme  
>- Lo se… si no tuviéramos el problema del Otro Lado… no te preocupes, Walter y yo estamos trabajando en ello… - dice mientras se viste. De pronto se da cuenta que Olivia se ha quedado quieta, mirándole en silencio.<br>- Y bien Olivia ¿Qué pasa ahora? – Pregunta Peter extrañado  
>- Tenía que haberte llamado cuando me levanté…- dice pensativa Olivia.<br>- tú te lo has perdido – Afirma Peter sonriendo - ¿por qué no lo has hecho?  
>- Habéis pasado una mala noche… te merecías dormir… Bueno, será en otra ocasión, ahora tengo que irme, a ver si lo consigo de una vez – dice dando un paso hacia atrás y saludando con la mano mientras desaparece por la puerta. Peter sonríe, le hace gracia que a Olivia le cueste tanto separarse de ellos…su trabajo era y sigue siendo lo más importante para ella, pero ahora sus prioridades han cambiado y más aún desde que nació Charlie, y a pesar de eso tiene que seguir dando todo por los demás, Olivia es así y es lo que más le gusta de ella. Peter piensa en eso mientras se dirige hacia la habitación de Charlie, lo encuentra en su cuna, de pie, agarrado a los barrotes y en cuanto ve a su padre comienza a balancearse llamándole<br>- ¡Papá, papá, papá!  
>- Venga hijo… - dice mientras lo saca de la cuna y le abraza<br>- ¡bezo! – dice el niño acercándose a Peter y pegándose a su cara. Cuando la barba de su padre le roza, comienza a reírse, lo que provoca que el hombre sienta un gran orgullo enorme, piensa en todo lo que ha cambiado su vida, antes que no podía parar quieto en ningún sitio, que disfrutaba con el trabajo que le había encomendado Broyles junto a Walter y Olivia, investigando sucesos extraordinarios, luchando contra monstruos, y ahora se encuentra cuidando de este niño tan fantástico… no, no echa nada de menos su vida anterior y menos aun cuando siente los brazos de su hijo alrededor de su cuello.  
>Después de vestir al niño, Peter se dispone a darle de desayunar, en la cocina se encuentran con Walter, preparándose para salir.<br>- Hola, Walter… ¿ya te marchas?  
>- Sí, estoy esperando a Astrid. ¡Hola Charlie! ¡Qué pronto te han levantado! – dice mientras besa al niño en la cabeza<br>- ¡Abu, abu, abuelo!  
>- Me gusta como repite todo tres veces – dice Walter sonriendo mientras le revuelve el pelo – Tengo algo para ti… un juguetito de los míos… no es perjudicial para Charlie – se apresura a justificar el científico – no tiene piezas pequeñas, ni tóxicos, ni…<br>- Vale ¿Estarás luego en el Hangar? – Pregunta Peter mientras prepara la papilla del niño  
>- Si no surge nada, si… no podemos dejar de lado el proyecto ¿vendrás tú?<br>- Sí, tengo que ir al supermercado y luego iré, aunque estaré poco tiempo, Charlie tiene consulta de pediatra, le llevaré conmigo, no hace falta hoy que Astrid se quede con él.  
>- ¿Se ha marchado ya Olivia? No la he oído.<br>- pues yo sí que me he enterado – suspira Peter – Y no por lo que te estas imaginando…  
>- Oh, qué lástima… bueno, cuando terminemos con lo que tenemos entre manos, os podréis quedar en la cama hasta cuando queráis.<br>- Si Charlie nos deja… ¿Piensas que hemos avanzado?  
>- Siempre encontramos algo nuevo, sólo hay que estudiarlo exhaustivamente y comprenderlo.<br>- Lo que nos lleva demasiado tiempo… Algo tiene que haber para ir más rápido.  
>- si tuviésemos las instrucciones…- se lamenta Walter.<br>- Claro…- dice Peter sonriendo, va a continuar hablando pero un claxon le interrumpe  
>- ¡Astrid! Me marcho, luego nos vemos.<br>Peter se queda terminando con el desayuno de Charlie pensando en la jornada que le espera, tiene que ir al supermercado, lo que le llevará una hora aproximadamente, luego se acercará hasta el Hangar donde se encuentra la máquina y el viaje no es corto… tiene que apurar el tiempo como sea...  
>(Continuará)<p> 


	36. Un día en la vida de Peter Bishop 2

UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE PETER BISHOP (2ª parte)

Su jornada habitual consiste en ir hasta el hangar donde se encuentra la máquina a trabajar unas horas con Walter en ella, Astrid se suele quedar con el niño en el laboratorio, no le importa, por lo menos es lo que siempre dice… Confiaban en ella antes del secuestro y siguen confiando después…eso no ha cambiado, pero hoy con la visita al médico tiene que ganar tiempo como sea… Irá ver a Walter, necesita seguir con el proyecto, como lo llama el científico, quiere hacerlo por Olivia, y si puede resolver algo, aunque sea sólo durante una hora, algo habrá ganado.  
>Llegan hasta el Hangar, primero tiene que pasar varios controles… Y a pesar de que le conocen, los soldados nunca dejan de pedirle su identificación.<br>- ¿Y el niño? – Pregunta un centinela  
>- es mi hijo…<br>- ¿no tiene credencial? – Pregunta el militar  
>- No. Creía que no era necesario, es muy pequeño para no fiarse de él.<br>- Tendré que registrarlo – contesta el soldado  
>- ¡Venga!...si apenas lleva bolsillos para esconder nada – Peter ya está acostumbrado a las trabas de los centinelas y sólo puede tomárselo con humor<br>- Lo siento señor – dice el militar acercándose a la parte de atrás…- pero es mi obligación  
>- Vale, vale… espere que lo saque, no quiero que se asuste – dice Peter bajando del coche con las manos extendidas, saca a Charlie de su sillita y se lo da al soldado que lo sostiene de forma extraña sujetándole por la cintura, Charlie entonces comienza a reír divertido…<br>- Está bien… puede pasar…tenga cuidado con el niño  
>- No se preocupe, no lo voy a soltar en ningún momento – Peter no se fía de nadie, no se separará de Charlie en ningún momento<br>Llega hasta la puerta principal del Hangar y sin dejar a su hijo, saca de su bolsillo una tarjeta que pasa por una ranura  
>- Por favor, acerque su ojo al scanner – dice una voz mecánica, a lo que Peter obedece. Entonces se oye un clic que significa que las puertas se han abierto, Peter entra en el lugar siempre asombrándose de lo grande que es el hangar.<br>Al fondo se puede ver la máquina como la suelen llamar o "El proyecto" según Walter. Se trata del Arma del Primer Pueblo que también posee Walternativo en el Universo Alternativo. Aquí, en este Hangar, prácticamente está montada y rodeada de andamios para poder moverse por sus distintos niveles.  
>Peter puede ver que Walter está solo, normalmente hay más gente trabajando, en la puerta hay dos soldados montando guardia, pero normalmente están ajenos a todo<br>- ¡Hola Peter! ¡Charlie! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Bienvenido a tu futuro!  
>- Eso ha sonado un poco mal… - contesta Peter aún con el niño en brazos que lo está mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos<br>- Me refería a que…  
>- Déjalo Walter, lo he entendido, pero no lo repitas delante de Olivia.<br>- No, claro, por supuesto que no… no me atrevería.  
>- Y bien, Walter ¿Qué has encontrado de nuevo?<br>- ¡Oh! Ven, acércate a verlo, se trata de un dispositivo que creía que su lugar estaba allí en el cuadrante izquierdo… y resulta que… ¿qué es eso que se oye?  
>- Parece un zumbido… ¡Charlie! ¡No toques ahí! – dice mientras retira la mano del niño de una pieza de la máquina.<br>- Espera, ha cesado… ya no se oye… tengo una idea ¿puedes acercar al niño de nuevo a la máquina?  
>- Walter, ¿no creerás que…? – Dice Peter abrazando aún más al niño<br>- Sólo es una suposición… acércalo sin miedo, pero que no toque la máquina – Peter obedece, protegiendo todo lo que le es posible a su hijo, cuando casi la están rozando, el zumbido se vuelve a oír.  
>- Sepárate – ordena Walter, y Peter se aleja rápidamente – es increíble<br>- Y terrible… no dejaré que mi hijo vuelva a acercarse a esta cosa, no lo volveré a traer aquí.  
>- Espera un momento – dice con un bastoncito de algodón en la mano – abre la boca Charlie – a lo que el niño obedece sin protestar, dejando que Walter le pase el algodón por la parte interior de la boca sin inmutarse<br>- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que has hecho esto más veces? – Pregunta Peter refiriéndose al procedimiento que ha utilizado Walter. Pero éste no le contesta, concentrado como está en la muestra que ha recogido de Charlie y con la que se dirige hacia la máquina, entonces la coloca en uno de los dispositivos y comprueba asombrado como el zumbido comienza a oírse de nuevo  
>- Creo que no deberías haber hecho eso Walter – dice Peter alejándose aún más. Ha visto como se encendían algunas luces durante unos segundos mientras que el zumbido ha aumentado de intensidad. Para su tranquilidad todo ha cesado de inmediato.<br>- Vaaaaya – exclama Walter asombrado.  
>- No me gusta esto, para nada – Dice Peter sin soltar al niño – mi hijo no va a…<br>- No te preocupes Peter… no vamos a utilizar a Charlie para activar la máquina… sólo su ADN. El Observador tenía razón…  
>- ¿A qué te refieres? –<br>- ¡Oh! ¿No te lo dije?  
>- No Walter, por favor… - Suplica Peter nervioso.<br>- Creí que te lo había dicho  
>- ¡Walter! – susurra, intenta no gritar y más aún con el niño a su lado.<br>- ¿Qué? – Pregunta despistado el científico  
>- ¿Qué te dijo el Observador? – Insiste resignado Peter<br>- ¿Cuándo?... oh, perdón… sí, me dijo que sería un héroe…  
>- Eso ya lo sabemos…<br>- Que su sangre salvaría el mundo…me quede algo extrañado… más bien aterrado, si, esa es la palabra… Charlie acababa de nacer y…  
>- No voy a consentir que desangres a mi hijo. Para nada…<br>- No, por supuesto, eso nunca… solo un tubito de vez en cuando…  
>- Ni hablar… no quiero que le hagas daño…<br>- Bien… tranquilo, no será así, empezaremos con uno, como si fuéramos a hacerle un análisis, eso es normal ¿no?  
>- Pero… está bien, si… pero no podemos andar así… eso no está bien, por lo menos para Charlie.<br>- tengo una idea… ¡clonaremos su sangre!  
>- ¿Y crees que eso… servirá?<br>- Totalmente… Charlie sí que será un héroe al fin y al cabo.  
>- Bien – dice Peter sin creerlo demasiado – tengo que irme al médico ya.<br>- ¿Y la sangre? ¿Puedo sacarla ya?  
>- Hoy no, puede que su pediatra se dé cuenta…y te aseguro Walter, sólo lo harás si Charlie no va a correr peligro, y por cierto… nada de contárselo a Olivia, no quiero preocuparla.<br>- Vale, vale… hoy hemos hecho un gran avance. No te preocupes, Charlie estará seguro… he aprendido la lección con Olivia…

NOTA: todo esto lo escribí antes de ver Reciprocity, que cuando vi la promo de ese capítulo y ver la reacción de la Máquina ante Peter casi me caigo de la silla :)


	37. Un día en la vida de Peter Bishop 3

UN DIA EN LA VIDA DE PETER BISHOP (3ª parte)  
>Peter se marcha y lleva al niño al pediatra para una consulta rutinaria, no puede dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido. Le cuesta entender que su hijo sea el instrumento para activar el arma. Él mismo lo era, pero tenía que interactuar con la máquina, sacrificando su propia vida para que funcionase, en cambio Charlie, con solo tocarla… no cree que le haya afectado, no le ve diferente, su manita, con la que ha tocado la máquina está bien, no tiene quemaduras, ni marcas, ni siquiera el pediatra ha notado nada extraño, ha mirado sus pupilas, le ha tomado el pulso, ha oído su corazón…y nada.<br>Más tranquilo se marcha a casa… Tenía que haber ido al FBI, pero Olivia ha llamado y no puede comer con ellos, más momentos con Charlie que se perderá. Peter lo lamenta, sabe lo importante que es para ella disfrutar de su hijo. Si las teorías de Walter sirven para que Olivia pueda descansar, entonces sí que no le importará que el científico le saque algo de sangre al niño…  
>Pensativo le da la comida al niño y luego le acuesta para que duerma una siesta. La tarde pasa rápido y más aún después de haber comprendido el interés que tienen desde el Otro Lado por estudiar a su hijo, incluso desde que estaba en la tripa de su madre… Olivia. No, no se lo dirá, por lo menos por ahora, no quiere que se estrese aún más. Quizás le comentará algo a Broyles, no todo por supuesto, y sólo para que aumente la seguridad de Charlie. Se pone a investigar en su ordenador, necesita ordenar sus ideas, estudiar las posibilidades que Walter le ofrece para aclararse, para saber a qué se enfrenta… Interrumpe su trabajo para atender al niño, y darle la merienda. Recibe una llamada tranquilizadora de Olivia, han tenido un día duro, pero ya todo está bien, pronto volverá a casa, y espera que Charlie esté despierto para darle las buenas noches… Peter intentará que así sea, pero no lo consigue, el niño cae dormido rápidamente y su padre no tiene más remedio que acostarlo… Olivia no se lo va a tomar nada bien…<br>No tiene que esperar demasiado para comprobarlo. En dos horas, Olivia entra en la casa como una exhalación, deja su abrigo en el perchero y Peter sale a su encuentro…  
>- ¿Dónde está? – dice ella con una sonrisa en la cara.<br>- Lo siento… se quedó dormido.  
>- Peteeeeer – se queja Olivia.<br>- No he podido evitarlo, cariño ¡es un niño! – se disculpa Peter mientras la abraza.  
>- Apenas le veo – se lamenta ella – seguro que ya no sabe quién soy. Voy a tener que levantarme por la noche para calmarle cuando llore…<br>- No hace falta que hagas eso, no te agobies por eso, tienes que descansar – dice mientras la besa – Charlie sabe muy bien quien eres… ¿Quieres cenar?  
>- voy a ver a Charlie, aunque esté dormido… por lo menos tendré eso. Por cierto ¿habéis avanzado algo con la máquina?<br>- algo… pero no mucho – Peter miente. No es el momento para decirle la verdad.  
>- Por favor, haced todo lo posible…<br>- Lo hacemos cariño, lo hacemos… sobre todo trabajamos pensando en ti y en nuestro hijo.  
>- Cuando termine con Charlie, podemos recuperar el tiempo que hemos perdido esta mañana.<br>- Me parece la mejor forma de acabar el día – afirma Peter besando a Olivia, por fin tiene alguna esperanza para ella, y aún más después de lo visto con la máquina. Y piensa que con lo conseguido hoy podrá encontrar la forma de evitar que los dos Universos entren en el temido conflicto y que sea la solución para que el suyo propio, el de origen, pueda sobrevivir y que incluso pueda llegar hasta recuperarse…lo espera con toda su alma.


	38. Peter visita a Sam Weiss

Peter visita a Sam Weiss

Una tarde, mientras Olivia está trabajando, Peter deja a Charlie con Astrid y decide acercarse a la bolera de Sam Weiss. Le conoció hace casi dos años, cuando acompañó a Olivia a visitarle. La impresión que le dejó fue algo extraña y aunque su mujer no quiso reconocerlo, encontró a Weiss algo sospechoso. Siempre pensó que le parecía familiar y ese mismo día y después de todo lo ocurrido últimamente en relación al Arma y su hijo, quiere hablar con él, Peter está seguro de que sabe algo.  
>Al entrar en la bolera, se encuentra que, a pesar de ser jornada laboral, hay algunas personas jugando, aunque no demasiadas y Weiss está tras la barra, entregando unas zapatillas a una joven.<br>-¡Peter! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Y Olivia? ¿Está bien?  
>- Hola… si está bien, dentro de lo que cabe… ha pasado momentos muy duros.<br>- Entiendo. Y lo siento por ella, la vida nos somete a pruebas que a veces resultan incomprensibles  
>- Tú sabes algo ¿verdad?<br>- No sé a qué te refieres  
>- Eres uno de ellos – Afirma Peter<br>- ¿Uno de quiénes? – pregunta sin sorprenderse Weiss  
>- Uno de las Primeras Personas.<br>- Bueno…soy mayor de lo que parezco, pero… ¿me ves tan viejo? – pregunta mirándose en el reflejo de una bola  
>- ¿Acaso eres un Observador? – Pregunta de nuevo Peter<br>- Sí. Lo soy – contesta Weiss sorprendiendo al joven – Me gusta observar a la gente que viene a jugar… ¿Sabías que se puede conocer a alguien por la forma en que tira los bolos?  
>- Sabía que no iba a ser fácil hablar contigo<br>- A veces las conversaciones hay que saber enfocarlas. Si haces la pregunta correcta, puede que obtengas una respuesta acertada.  
>- Tenemos el Arma, hemos conseguido activarla<br>- Bien… espero que no la utilices de forma incorrecta. Me alegro Peter, confío en ti.  
>- Pero… ¿sabes de su existencia? – se sorprende Peter, es la primera vez que Weiss se muestra tan claro.<br>- Lo cierto es que no sé de qué me hablas, sólo he respondido a tu afirmación  
>- claro, por supuesto – contesta Peter de forma irónica - ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que me sonaba tu cara?<br>- Lo recuerdo, si… y también te dije que tengo una cara muy común.  
>- Hace tiempo entré en el tanque de aislamiento de…de mi padre – dice Peter intentando evitar la palabra, pero no quiere empezar a dar explicaciones a Weiss, aunque intuye que el empleado de la bolera ya conoce la historia.<br>- Supongo que fue una experiencia interesante.  
>- Mucho. Lo hice por Olivia… pero a lo que iba, entrar en el tanque me hizo recordar muchas cosas… sobre todo de mi vida antes de los 8 años.<br>- Que bien… las experiencias traumáticas bloquean la mente y es complicado encontrar un remedio eficaz para que vuelva a abrirse…  
>- Me acuerdo de ti, Weiss. Viniste a visitarme una vez, cuando estaba enfermo.<br>- Puede que te equivoques Peter, los traumas también pueden provocar recuerdos falsos… tanto aquí como allí.  
>- No – dice Peter sonriendo – de eso estoy seguro. Mira Weiss, Olivia te tiene en mucha estima.<br>- Y yo la considero una amiga también.  
>- Pues si es así, si la aprecias en algo, la ayudarías.<br>- Por supuesto, hasta ahora es lo que he hecho, y Olivia te lo puede confirmar – dice Weiss sin parecer molesto  
>- Entonces, necesitamos que les digas a los del Otro Lado que tenemos que hablar, que hay una solución para ellos ¿lo harás?<br>- No puedo prometerte nada  
>- Gracias Sam – dice Peter estrechando la mano de Weiss<br>- Da recuerdos a Olivia.  
>- Lo haré – dice marchándose y levantando la mano a modo de saludo mientras Sam Weiss observa cómo se aleja. <p>


	39. La reunión 1ª parte

LA REUNION 1ª PARTE

Olivia se encuentra en su despacho del FBI, cuando recibe un aviso de Broyles que quiere verla inmediatamente. Pensando que se trata de un nuevo caso se apresura a acudir a su llamada. Cuando entra en la oficina de su jefe se encuentra con una visita inesperada. Peter y Walter están allí.  
>- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Charlie está bien? – pregunta asustada.<br>- Si, tranquila – responde Peter – está con Astrid.  
>- ¿entonces? ¿Qué hacéis aquí? No sabía que íbamos a celebrar una reunión. Ni siquiera sabía que ibais a venir – dice molesta<br>- Es una reunión informativa agente Dunham. – interviene Broyles  
>- ¿informativa? ¿Para informar de qué y a quién? – pregunta Olivia intuyendo la respuesta.<br>- A usted Olivia – contesta Broyles.  
>- No entiendo nada… ¿tú sabías algo de esto? – le pregunta a Peter enfadada, que va a contestar pero es interrumpido por la misma Olivia - ¿Qué es lo que me estáis ocultando?<br>- Agente Dunham, por favor…  
>- Se trata de Charlie ¿verdad? Habéis descubierto como utilizarlo con la máquina – dice la agente nerviosa.<br>- No, Olivia, no es así – Peter se acerca a ella intentando tranquilizarla  
>- Dijiste que nuestro hijo estaría a salvo, que le protegerías.<br>- Y eso es lo que pretendo – contesta el joven  
>- No vamos a utilizar a Charlie, sólo su sangre – interviene Walter<br>- ¡¿Qué? – Exclama Olivia indignada.  
>- Walter, mejor no ayudes…cariño, no te asustes, no se trata de eso precisamente, sólo se trata de su sangre clonada.<br>- Agente Dunham, su hijo no corre peligro alguno, si hace el favor, siéntese y podremos informarle correctamente  
>- prefiero permanecer de pie, gracias.<br>- Como quiera…comenzaré diciéndole que en efecto el Doctor Bishop descubrió que el Arma era sensible a su hijo Charlie…  
>- ¿Y cómo ocurrió eso? – Pregunta Olivia mirando a de soslayo a Peter<br>- Teníamos que ir al pediatra, solo quería ganar tiempo…le llevé al hangar. Fue todo por casualidad  
>- No te enfades con Peter, hija… - Ruega Walter<br>- Dejemos las disputas familiares para otro momento ¿De acuerdo? – Ordena Broyles  
>- Si señor, decidme entonces… descubristeis que… que Charlie puede activar el arma ¿cierto?<br>- ¡Y de qué forma! – Exclama Walter – le acercabas a la máquina y se ponía a funcionar… ¡y su ADN lo puso en marcha!  
>- Su ADN… - repite incrédula Olivia - ¿Cómo que…?<br>- Un algodón con su saliva, claro que fue durante un segundo… una gota de su sangre hizo que la activación fuese algo más larga, como medio minuto.  
>- ¿Su sangre? ¿Le habéis sacado sangre para…?<br>- Como si fuese para un análisis…nada más…Charlie ni siquiera lloró. Es todo un hombrecito. – responde Walter sonriendo para sí mismo.  
>- y bien… habéis encontrado la forma de activar el arma ¿y ahora?... ¿Qué va a pasar? ¿La ponemos en marcha y aniquilamos el Otro Lado? No entiendo como…<br>- No se trata de eso…Walter ha encontrado la forma de reparar el otro Universo. – dice Peter.  
>- ¿Y cómo? – Olivia se sorprende cada vez más.<br>- Después de estudiar la máquina, y de intentar averiguar cómo funciona, descubrí que si se activaban las dos máquinas en ambos universos, al mismo tiempo, el proceso de destrucción se revertirá y se convertirá en creación… Las dos olas de energía cuando se enfrenten darán como resultado una separación total de los dos Universos, y nunca se volverá a producir su unión, la conexión que los enlaza se romperá y el mismo Universo Alternativo se reparará a si mismo con la energía producida por el arma.  
>- Pero, para eso tendría que poner en marcha la máquina desde el Otro Lado, y como has dicho, al mismo tiempo.<br>- Exacto  
>- ¿Y cómo lo vamos a hacer? Espera… no pretenderéis que yo cruce.<br>- Ni hablar…tú no vas a hacer nada. – contesta Peter tajante  
>- Nunca nos lo habíamos planteado – dice pensativo Walter – pero sería una buena opción<br>- No sé ni cómo puedes haberlo pensado Walter – le critica Peter  
>- Peter ha hablado con Sam Weiss – Interrumpe Broyles<br>- ¿Weiss? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sam con esto? 


	40. La reunión 2ª parte

LA REUNIÓN 2ª PARTE

- Sam es uno de ellos… uno del Primer Pueblo, aunque no lo quiere reconocer.- contesta Peter  
>- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión? – Olivia está confundida<br>- Le dije que necesitaba mandar un mensaje al Otro Lado y lo ha hecho  
>- Esto es increíble – contesta Oliva cada vez más sorprendida - ¿y han respondido?<br>- Si, pero aún no conocemos la respuesta, Weiss quiere dársela a usted en persona  
>- Eso no es problema… puedo ir ahora mismo.<br>- Y quiere que le lleve a su hijo – concluye Broyles  
>- ¿Y por qué? – Pregunta Olivia intrigada<br>- No lo sabemos.  
>- No pasará nada, me fío de Sam, no hará daño a Charlie. – Asegura Olivia confiada<br>- De todas formas estableceremos un dispositivo de seguridad alrededor de la bolera – Asegura Broyles  
>- No, - contesta Olivia tajante – Sam es un buen hombre, sé que estaremos seguros.<br>- Olivia, confío en su buen juicio, pero su hijo Charlie es demasiado importante como para…  
>- Olivia tiene razón, creo que podemos confiar en Weiss – contesta Peter – yo puedo ir con ella y esperarla en el coche.<br>- De todas formas, si Sam Weiss es quien decís, por mucho perímetro de seguridad o lo que sea no podremos hacer nada… Lo más seguro es que pueda cruzar entre universos sin ayuda de Cortexiphan alguno – dice Olivia convencida  
>- Está bien – accede Broyles – pero tenga cuidado agente Dunham<br>- Gracias señor ¿algo más?  
>- Eso es todo Dunham.<br>- Bien… Peter ¿podemos hablar en mi despacho? – dice para inmediatamente salir por la puerta, Peter suspira y se dispone a seguirla.  
>- Suerte Peter – le dice Broyles esbozando una sonrisa irónica.<br>Peter entra al despacho de Olivia con precaución, la agente está de espaldas a él con las manos en la espalda  
>- Olivia, lo siento… no quería<br>- Bien…- dice volviéndose – no estoy enfadada, no te preocupes… - dice con tono serio  
>- ¿Entonces?<br>- sólo quiero saber por qué… por qué no me contaste nada.  
>- No quería preocuparte, ya estas bastante agobiada con todo lo que tienes encima…<br>- ¿y creías que ocultándome algo tan grande estaría mejor?  
>- Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, Olivia.<br>- ¿Sabes? Quizás si hubiese sido otra época de mi vida, me hubiese importado, quizás hasta me habría enfadado, pero lo comprendo… entiendo todo lo que está pasando y que nuestro hijo es la llave para que podamos vivir tranquilos, lo único que me puede molestar es que pensaba que podía confiar en ti.  
>- Y puedes hacerlo, porque sé que Charlie es lo más importante que tienes y que le protegerías con tu vida, por eso no quise decirte nada, porque si apenas tienes un momento de tranquilidad en cuanto hubieses sabido lo que ocurría , estoy seguro que no podrías descansar ni un momento.<br>-Lo sé, me conoces bien, pero me has mantenido al margen, Peter – se lamenta Olivia  
>- Porque te quiero Olivia, ya lo sabes<br>- Si, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor  
>- Te lo aseguro… el gran secreto ya ha sido desvelado, no hay nada más que ocultar<br>- Gracias… ahora creo que iré a recoger a Charlie y visitaré a Sam, cuanto antes acabemos con esto mejor que mejor.  
>- Te acompañaré y esperaré en el coche, pero Olivia…ten cuidado<br>- No te preocupes, confía en mí. Sé que Sam Weiss es un buen hombre. 


	41. La verdad 1ª parte

LA VERDAD 1ª PARTE

En la bolera, Olivia que lleva al pequeño Charlie en brazos, se acerca hasta Sam que los recibe con una gran sonrisa  
>- ¡Mira que suerte tengo! Olivia ha venido a verme y trae a su hijo con ella- dice mientras sale de detrás de la barra y les invita a sentarse en una mesa<br>- ¿Cómo estas Sam?  
>- Oh, bien, algo cansado, estos viajes ya no son lo que eran<br>- ¿Te refieres a…? – Pregunta Olivia intrigada  
>- Ir de Boston a Nueva York, por supuesto, son tres horas en coche, demasiadas para mí<br>- Seamos claros Weiss… Peter me ha dicho que vino a verte, que te pidió comunicarte con el Otro Lado y sé que lo has hecho…  
>- Seré claro Olivia…Si.<br>- ¿Y? – Pregunta ella impaciente - ¿qué ha ocurrido?  
>- ¿Y no me preguntas como lo he hecho?<br>- Lo siento, pero tengo tantas ganas de acabar con todo esto que esos detalles que creo que podré saltármelos.  
>- ah, pero yo no quiero que lo hagas.<br>- Está bien, ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
>- Antes quiero contarte algo…creo que bastante interesante<br>- Está bien, te escucho – dice mientras intenta mantener al niño quieto.  
>- Es simpático… ¿me lo dejas?<br>- Sólo si prometes no desaparecer con él.  
>- ¿Crees que podría hacer eso? – dice mientras Olivia le entrega al niño que divertido se pone a jugar con la barba de Sam - ¡hey amigo! ¡Eso hace daño!<br>- Está fascinado por las barbas, su padre ya está acostumbrado. ¿Por qué querías que trajese a Charlie?  
>- ¿Ese es su nombre? Charlie…Simplemente quería conocerle, nada más. No hay nada oculto, sólo mi admiración por él. Toma Charlie, una pelota de goma… ¿te gusta? ¡Mira como si! Tu hijo es fantástico, Olivia.<br>- Si, demasiado… - contesta Olivia pensando en todo lo que ha descubierto ese día – Pero Sam ¿qué es lo que querías contarme?  
>- Bien, no voy a andar con rodeos, tienes que saber la verdad.<br>- Si, por favor, lo necesito.  
>- Lo reconozco, soy uno de ellos…si, uno de esos que llamáis Primer Pueblo o Primeras Personas o lo que queráis…Y Charlie es uno de nuestros descendientes…<br>-¿Qué? – Olivia encaja el golpe de tal forma que apenas puede decir más.  
>- En realidad son Peter y Charlie – continúa diciendo Sam –<br>- No…No entiendo… ¿Peter es…?  
>- Exacto, uno de nuestros últimos descendientes…bueno, ahora ya no lo es…- dice mientras saluda al niño<br>- Por eso pueden interactuar con el Arma. ¿También lo era el otro Peter?  
>- sí, también, pero no supero el proceso.<br>- ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso provocasteis su muerte?  
>- En realidad se trataba de una transformación, el ADN de Peter se había degradado, simplemente intervenimos para mejorarlo. El proceso era complejo, muy pocos pueden superarlo. Peter lo hizo con la ayuda de la química. No tuvo tanta suerte el otro, aunque lo cierto es que el que sobrevivió era nuestra primera elección<br>- Eso es horrible… ¿cómo pudisteis hacer eso?, no… no puedo creerlo. Por favor, devuélveme a mi hijo – Olivia sólo puede pensar en Walter y en todo lo que ha podido sufrir con esos juegos – por favor terminemos con esto cuanto antes…  
>- Comprende Olivia que fue algo necesario…teníamos que encontrar la forma de reunir a los sujetos – dice mientras le entrega el niño a Olivia<br>- Y los sujetos somos Peter y yo.  
>- Exacto… teníais que ser de diferentes Universos. Y de este lado, tú eras la más indicada<br>- No, no lo entiendo – acierta a decir ella  
>- Fueron los experimentos con el Cortexiphan, tu carga genética ya era similar a la nuestra, esas pruebas consiguieron que se asimilara aún más. Por eso, puedes hacer las cosas que haces, eres como yo Olivia, ambos podemos cruzar entre universos.<br>- Y reunirnos era para que…  
>- Creaseis a este ser tan especial… Charlie, posee todas las características de nuestro pueblo, no sólo el ADN mejorado, sino también nuestras habilidades. A lo largo de todos estos años, todos los descendientes supervivientes de las Primeras Personas poseían ciertas habilidades que con el tiempo han ido desapareciendo, pues no las utilizaban, teníamos que encontrar la forma de que surgiese un nuevo ser aún más completo<br>- ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso? – Pregunta Olivia aún aturdida  
>- Por que se avecinaba una guerra entre universos y queríamos evitarla<br>- ¿Queríais? ¿Sois más?  
>- Si, algunos, pero no todos están por aquí<br>- ¿Y los Observadores?  
>- Esos son unos pesados… No quiero hablar de ellos – dice Sam intentando evitar el tema.<br>- ¿Y dónde están los demás?  
>- Aquí, allí, más allá… pero sigamos hablando de lo nuestro, Olivia<br>- Espera un momento… ¿es vuestra el Arma?  
>- Si, lo es. – Afirma Sam sin rodeos<br>- ¿con eso creasteis el Universo?  
>- Sí.<br>- ¿Y cómo? ¿Sois extraterrestres? ¿Vinisteis en una nave? – Olivia se sorprende a si misma haciendo estas preguntas 


	42. La verdad 2ª parte

LA VERDAD 2ª PARTE

- ¿Sabes que haces muchas preguntas?  
>- Tengo que hacerlas, Sam. No puedes soltarme algo así como que eres el creador del Universo y después quieras que me quede callada.<br>- pues lo siento por ti, pero no puedo hacerlo  
>- ¿Y eso? ¿Por qué?<br>- Por la sencilla razón de que no lo recuerdo.  
>- ¿Cómo es posible? Me dices que el Arma es tuya y… ¿no recuerdas de dónde vienes?<br>- Exacto.  
>- No te creo<br>- Que le voy hacer – dice resignado Sam  
>- Está bien… por favor, sigue con lo que querías contarme<br>- Espera que me acuerde de por dónde iba.  
>- Queríais evitar una guerra entre universos y por eso los experimentos del Cortexiphan ¿Cómo llegaron hasta eso Bell y Walter?<br>- ¿Casualidad? ¿O acaso Causalidad? Todo efecto tiene su causa y sus investigaciones llegaron hasta ahí de una forma u otra.  
>- ¿Y cómo sabíais que eso ocurriría? ¿El enfrentamiento entre Universos?<br>- Simplemente porque estaba llegando su tiempo… Eso suele ocurrir a veces… o se separan definitivamente, conviven o entran en conflicto…Y un Observador avisó que ocurriría  
>- Creía que los Observadores no intervenían…<br>- A veces se les va un poco la cabeza – dice Sam haciendo una señal circular con el dedo indicando hacia la sien  
>- No me hablarás de los Observadores ¿verdad?<br>- No es de buena educación hablar de alguien cuando no está presente…  
>- Pero acabas de decirme que…<br>- ¿Puedo continuar? Gracias… pues bien, sabía que se iba a producir el conflicto y lo cierto es que no me apetecía volver a vivirlo… Si, y antes de que lo preguntes, ya he vivido otras guerras y te aseguro que no es agradable... y no, no te voy a contar que ocurre.  
>- Vale, ¿y cuál era la solución? Aunque lo imagino<br>- Pues imaginas bien, un elegido, alguien que sea parte de los dos Universos, que forme parte de ambos.  
>- Charlie<br>- Exacto – dice Weiss alzando al niño que se ríe a carcajadas  
>- Por tanto, si Peter y yo teníamos que terminar juntos. ¿Provocasteis la muerte de John?<br>- Ahí no participé, eso fue cosa del Comité  
>- ¡No me digas que hasta hay un grupo en la sombra! Espera, y uno de sus miembros es Nina Sharp<br>- Entre otros, por supuesto  
>- Toda una gran conspiración para que al final Peter y yo estuviésemos juntos<br>- Y tuvieseis a Charlie, claro está. Ese era el objetivo final  
>- Supongo que eso no implicara su sacrificio ¿verdad?<br>- Tranquila…era lo previsto, pero el hallazgo de Walter ha implicado que uno de las posibles realidades tomase forma.  
>- Supongo que eso será bueno<br>- La mejor, Olivia, nadie resultará herido.  
>- Otra pregunta ¿Y si hubiese sobrevivido el Peter de aquí?<br>- No era una opción aceptable… pues él sería el padre de un Charlie y por tanto, su madre, la otra Olivia  
>- ¿Por qué no queríais que fuese así?<br>- tú eres la tratada con Cortexiphan, eras la mejor preparada…  
>- Y la otra Olivia ¿también posee mis habilidades?<br>- No, sólo tú, ella sólo es parte de ti…  
>- No entiendo ¿qué quieres decir?<br>- El multiverso no sólo se crea con el Arma  
>- ¿Te refieres a las realidades paralelas? Walter me habló de ello… cada decisión que tomamos forma un nuevo camino alternativo…<br>- Y cuando experimentaron contigo, se creó una nueva realidad con una nueva Olivia que se integró en ese universo paralelo. Lograron que tu consciencia se dividiera, formando un nuevo ser… incompleto debo decir, no poseía todas tus habilidades, ni tus experiencias


	43. La verdad 3ª parte

LA VERDAD 3ª PARTE

- Lo siento, pero sigo sin entender… si ese otro universo, que por cierto es más avanzado que el nuestro, que también tiene el Arma ¿Cómo va a derivar del nuestro?  
>- No comprendes Olivia, se crea un nuevo Universo con todo lo que conlleva este. Posee lo mismo, sus mismos recursos, todo. Que avancen más o menos deprisa que el Otro Lado ya es cosa de sus ocupantes. Cierto día alguien decide utilizar determinado material en ese Universo y se hace un gran avance, en el Otro Lado, esa misma persona murió en un accidente de tráfico, por tanto no se produce ese descubrimiento.<br>- Todo es tan confuso  
>- sí, las mentes humanas no están preparadas para enfrentarse a todo lo que les rodea.<br>- Entonces sabes todo lo que está ocurriendo en todo momento  
>- Esa apreciación abarca un arco bastante amplio…la mayor parte, sí.<br>- Sabías entonces que yo estaba retenida en el Otro Lado.  
>- Si…y lo siento<br>- ¿era otra prueba? – Pregunta Olivia molesta, no quiere elevar la voz, Charlie se ha dormido en su regazo  
>- Si…y la superaste<br>- ¿No os arriesgabais demasiado? ¿Acaso sabías como iba a terminar todo?  
>- Teníamos que saber hasta dónde eras capaz de llegar.<br>- Pero… podían haberme matado… estuvieron a punto de hacerlo  
>- Y no lo hicieron, dentro de tus capacidades supiste encontrar aliados que te ayudaron<br>- También pusisteis en peligro el plan, con la otra Olivia aquí. Si yo no hubiese cambiado de idea, si no hubiese superado mis miedos, mi rechazo… Charlie ni siquiera hubiera nacido…y no tendríais otra opción…a no ser que ella se quedase embarazada ¿ocurrió Weiss? ¿Acaso tiene un hijo de Peter?  
>- Aunque así fuera, Charlie es el elegido, forma parte de ambos universos… Mira Olivia, todas las posibilidades, todas las realidades posibles se encaminaban al mismo punto.<br>- ¿Y por qué he tenido que pasarlo tan mal?  
>- Sólo has vivido la realidad que has elegido al tomar determinada decisión. En un momento dado, podías no haber rechazado cierto beso de Peter, entonces…<br>- Entonces hubiese muerto mucha gente, tenía que protegerlos  
>- Un pequeño sacrificio considerando todo lo que has vivido<br>- Jamás me lo hubiese perdonado  
>- Pero Peter no hubiera cruzado con su padre, habría permanecido aquí por ti. No hubieses tenido que ir a buscarle, no te habrían atrapado. Tus remordimientos se hubieran visto compensados con su amor y con ese niño al que abrazas.<br>- No lo creo, Peter estaba herido por haber descubierto lo que hizo Walter…  
>- Podríamos pasarnos la vida entera analizando cada posibilidad, y te aseguro que no son pocas. ¿Quieres eso o que te diga lo que va a pasar ahora?<br>- ¿Hablas del mensaje que me tenías que dar? Por supuesto…  
>- Desde el Otro Lado han aceptado la propuesta de Peter… pero tiene que cruzar una comisión para explicar el proyecto<br>- Nos creen sus enemigos, no saldrían vivos de allí  
>- Han asegurado que eso no ocurrirá<br>- ¿Y cómo va a ocurrir eso?  
>- Toda la información la tienes aquí – dice entregándole un Tablet pc – Entrégaselo a quien tenga que decidir<br>- Sí, claro… - dice Olivia mirando en el pequeño ordenador – pero… Sam, aquí dice que… - la agente levanta la mirada para encontrarse que está sola. El dependiente de la bolera ha desaparecido. Mira a su alrededor, buscándole, pero no le ve por ninguna parte…Confusa, se levanta y con su hijo en brazos, se marcha. 

(Continuará en "Viaje al Otro Lado")


End file.
